


Danganronpa School Mode: Storage Room of Love

by AdjustableHourglass



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bromance, Dating, Daydreaming, Fantasizing, Fluff, Game Spoilers, Implied Relationships, Locker Room, Love, Love Confessions, Love Hotels, Lust, Multi, No Smut, Off-screen Relationship(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reference to DRV3, Relationship(s), Screenplay/Script Format, Storage Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdjustableHourglass/pseuds/AdjustableHourglass
Summary: Do you remember Danganronpa V3? Do you remember the Love Hotel events in the Bonus Mode? Ever wanted to see that in the original game's School Mode? Well, here it is. This will feature the original Roster with their own Love Hotel Event Scenes. Of course, Naegi Makoto will be the protagonist of this story. What will happen to him when he enters Monokuma's Storage Room of Love with another person? Adorableness, sexiness, and hilarity. No, there will not be smut, but there will be strong implications. Enjoy.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue of the story. Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little fanfic inspired by the V3 bonus mode Love Hotel scenes. The prologue comes firsts, the character chapters later. This is my first time writing a fanfic for this site. I hope you all enjoy. I wrote in script format because the dialogue is what's important rather than the actions. Anyone who is familiar to the series should instinctively know the kind of sprites to insert. Plus I am just too lazy to go into too much details. Anyway, I will try and keep the characters as in character as possible and make their own reactions and ideal partners as close to their own character as I can. I am open to suggestions. Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Edited October 6, 2017 to include the rules of the Storage Room plus extra dialogue.

[Enters Locker Room]

 

Makoto: What's going on?

 

Hifumi: I'm not sure. This was here this morning when I entered.

 

_Everyone has gathered in the Bathhouse locker room by the urging of Yamada-kun. Upon entering, one of the first things I noticed was a door to the right of the mirror and sink, near where one of the plants use to be._

 

[CG of a large door to the right of the sink and mirrors]

 

Makoto: This is new.

 

_A brown door with a big, pink hear in the middle. This was diffidently not here before. Did Monokuma make some renovations while we weren’t looking?_

 

Mondo: What the hell is this?

 

Kyoko: Apparently it’s Monokuma’s new project.

 

_That's right, yesterday, while we were busy collecting parts to build Monokuma’s backups, he suddenly showed up and let everyone know that tomorrow there will be a new addition to the school, a ‘new and fun project’ he called it. So this is it. But what’s the point?_

 

[Zooms above the door at the sign written in big flamboyant letters and hearts. There’s also a picture of Monokuma giving the viewer what looks like a wink.]

 

Makoto: Storage Room of Love?

 

Sayaka: That’s …

 

Toko: …so creepy.

 

Leon: Love is the absolute last thing I ever associate with that bear. What’s this room for?

 

Yasuhiro: I’m not sure I want to know.

 

Kyoko: There’s a simple way to answer that question. One of us has to go in and examine this room.

 

Kiyotaka: Very well. Are there any volunteers?

 

_No body spoke up._

 

Kiyotaka: Really, no one? Why not?

 

Junko: Do you even have to ask? Look at that door!

 

Aoi: Not to mention this is something Monokuma made. Who knows what will happen if we go in there.

 

Mondo: Damn straight! No way I’m willingly going in there!

 

Sakura: Every natural instinct I possess is telling me I will regret entering that room.

 

Toko: Again, it’s just so creepy.

 

Kiyotaka: Come now, we just need one person to go in and have a quick look around!

 

Celestia: Oh, does that mean you volunteer?

 

Kiyotaka: Well…

 

Chihiro: What should we do?

 

Kyoko: It might be hasty to investigate that room carelessly, especially with such a… questionable name.

 

_Even Kirigiri-san is reluctant to enter the room. Not that I blame her, or anyone for that matter. Considering what we know about Monokuma from the few days we spent here, we can tell he has some dark purpose for kidnapping us. We really need to be on our toes with whatever he does, and that means not carelessly entering an obviously suspicious room._

 

Byakuya: (sighs) We will never make any progress this way. Naegi, go investigate.

 

Makoto: Me?

 

Byakuya: Do I need to repeat myself?

 

Kyoko: Shouldn’t you be the one volunteering to enter after such a declaration?

 

Byakuya: You expect the likes of me to pass that abomination of a threshold? The unsavory tasks are meant for commoners such as yourself. It is my duty to assign them. Now go, Naegi.

 

_And just like that I got volunteered. I’m probably going to regret this but…_

 

[Enters the room]

 

_I entered the room and was immediately taken aback by what I saw. At first I noticed how huge the room was. If it was a storage room, it was certainly bigger than the average one. That thought was immediately replaced by an even bigger shock. A checkered tile floor led to a black and red furry carpet of some kind. Along the walls were shelves full of towels and cleaning products like one should find in a bathhouse locker room, but there was also other, more X-rated products. In addition, there were several other questionable materials along the walls including a clothes rack with various costumes, multiple S &M products, and equipment of various kinds. In the tiled corner, there were various bowels and buckets he did not believe for solely used for the bath and shower in the corner, considering the fact there were even more questionable bottled near them. The walls were also filled with various pictures, or mockeries of what they were supposed to be such as the one that looked like “The Birth of Venus,” only with Venus replaced with Monokuma. _

 

Makoto: Wha… what is…?

 

_That was all I could say. In all respects, it looked like a storage room, a very, very dirty storage room. Though the more I observed, the less and less I thought of it as a storage room and the more I saw it as such. Especially considering the fact that there was a large bed in the very center of it. It was large, round, pink, and had neon lights along its heart shaped backboard. See-through drapes covered the canopy of the bed. Next to it was a nightstand with an ice bucket that I believe could be filled with the ice machine and whatever items the refrigerator in the corner held._

 

Makoto: That’s just… what?

 

_Is this even a storage room anymore? What in the world is Monokuma planning? What does he expect us to do in here? As thoughts raced through my mind, I began to feel, strange. For some reason I began to think about… well I’m not sure who it was, but it was someone I clearly had feelings for. It was someone I wanted to get close to, and be with. It was someone I would want to bring to a room just like this and…_

 

Makoto: Wait!

 

_Why was I suddenly fantasizing about some unknown person and taking them to this room? Could it be some kinds of affect of the room? Did Monokuma let something loose in the air? I smacked my head twice to clear my thoughts and hurried out the room. Whatever was going on, it is clear this room had a stronger affect on a person that I originally thought._

 

[Exits Storage Room]

 

[Scene transitions to the locker room with everyone present]

 

Kiyotaka: Ah, you’re back Naegi-kun! Well, what was inside?

 

Makoto (embarrassed): Well…

 

Sayaka: Huh? What’s wrong Naegi-kun?

 

_How exactly do I explain what it is I saw? My head was still a little murky from whatever it was the room was doing to me. That combined with the obvious subject at hand made it very difficult to find the right words to describe exactly what it was I saw._

 

Makoto: It’s just…

 

Byakuya: Will you spit it out already? We sent you in there to investigate, not tell us what’s inside.

 

Makoto: It’s not really something I can say! It’s… just so…

 

Celestia: Oh, is it something truly out of the ordinary?

 

Makoto: It’s not just that. It’s just one of those things that… well, it’s just embarrassing to say.

 

Chihiro: Embarrassing how?

 

Yasuhiro: Yeah, come on, spill it Naegi-cchi. What’s the big secret?

 

_I’m half tempted to just lead everyone to the new room and let them all figure out why I’m so tongue tied, but there might be a few members of the group that may feel a bit more strongly about me leading to what is basically a storage room meant for more questionable activities._

 

Kyoko: Naegi-kun. If you discovered something new about the facility I believe it is in our best interest to know about it.

 

Leon: Yeah, especially if it’s a way out of this hellhole!

 

Makoto: It’s not really a way out.

 

Kyoko: Buy it is something you feel we should know about?

 

Makoto: It’s more like, a new addition to the building.

 

Sakura: An addition you say?

 

Makoto: Not a big one, just a… weird one.

 

Toko: Weird and embarrassing? What in the world?

 

Aoi: Why do you keep giving us the run around?

 

Makoto: Because it’s weird! It’s just too out there!

 

Leon: What, even by this place’s standards?

 

Hifumi: Embarrassing, weird, and now out there?

 

Junko: Okay, now you just got me curious.

 

Mondo: Just tell us already!

 

Byakuya: Indeed, if you’re going to say something say it and be done.

 

_Okay Makoto, take a deep breath. You already got everyone this riled up, you may as well come out and say it._

 

Makoto: Well… supposedly it is a storage room.

 

Kyoko: What does supposedly mean?

 

Makoto: Well, if the sign means anything, it really is a… Storage Room of Love.

 

Mondo: What the hell’s that ‘of love’ crap?

 

Yasuhiro: Yeah, is it like a combination between a storage room and love hotel room?

 

_Ah, that’s right. He’s the Ultimate Clairvoyant._

 

Chihiro: A… love hotel!?

 

Aoi: Hagakura-kun, seriously that’s just gross!

 

Kiyotaka: Indeed! Even if it is a joke, it is far too inappropriate for the school setting!

 

Makoto: Well… actually… I… concur.

 

Kiyotaka: Huh?

 

Aoi: Eh?

 

Byakuya: Excuse me?

 

Makoto: (Sighs) If I were to give a description to that room, it would be as Hagakura-kun described. I would basically call it… a storage room with all the… accommodations of a love hotel room.

 

_An oppressive silence covered the room. Well, I already made it this far; I may as well go all the way._

 

Makoto: A bed, some equipment, and pretty much anything you may find in a love hotel is in there.

 

_Once again, silence covered the room, this one even more oppressing than the last. Until…_

 

Yasuhiro: Wait, seriously man!?

 

Sayaka: Eh!?

 

Mondo: The hell!?

 

Celestia: Oh my.

 

Chihiro: That’s just…

 

Toko: What!?

 

Hifumi: Awawawa!

 

Kyoko: Hmm.

 

_All the sudden, everyone had something to say to my sudden discovery. Many were shocked, some were disgusted, Togami-kun in particular held an annoyed ‘you have got to be kidding me’ expression. Some of the more reserved members such as Kirigiri-san and Oogami-san stayed quiet, others were a lot more vocal about their surprise. Surprisingly enough, the Ultimate Moral Compass remained silent throughout the sudden maelstrom of inquiry, at least at first._

 

Kiyotaka: … Naegi Makoto…

 

Makoto: Eh, Ishimaru-kun?

 

Kiyotaka: If this is some kind of joke then I will let you it is in very poor taste!

 

Makoto: I’m serious! It is just like I described.

 

Leon: You really are serious!?

 

Junko: Hahaha, this I have to see!

 

Makoto: Wait, Enoshima-san! When I went into that room... I felt this strange sensation in my head, like something was affecting my thinking.

 

Junko: Your thinking?

 

Makoto: Yeah. I can’t describe it, but I certainly felt like I my whole train of thought was becoming something else entirely.

 

Kyoko: Hmm, from what you described, the room may have introduced some form of hallucinogen into your system.

 

Makoto: I thought so too. In any case, I don’t think you should enter recklessly like I did. Who knows what may happen?

 

Kyoko: I understand. Thank you for… wait... where's Ishimaru-kun?

 

Sayaka: He ran in while you two were talking.

 

Makoto: Oh boy.

 

_Everyone turned to the door, wondering what would happen next. After a short pause, Ishimaru Kiyotaka stepped out, red faced. Whether it was from embarrassment or anger, I could not tell._

 

Makoto: Ishimaru-kun?

 

Leon: Whoa man, what did you see in there?

 

Hifumi: Was it as Naegi said? Was it really…?

 

_Suddenly, a great flame of passion and rage arose from his body._

 

Kiyotaka: MONOKUMAAAA!

 

_As suddenly as he yelled, he ran outside the bathhouse locker room. After a short pause, the rest of us followed._

 

[Scene changes to outside the bathhouse]

 

_We left the bathhouse and took in the sight of Ishimaru-kun repeatedly calling out to our ‘headmaster.’_

 

Kiyotaka: Monokuma! Monokuma! I demand to speak with you! Monokuma, show yourself this very moment! Monokuma!

 

Monokuma (suddenly appears): Alright, alright! Sheesh, so impatient to see your beloved headmaster. Am I really that well loved?

 

Kiyotaka: There you are you scoundrel! You indecent, rule-defiling, evildoer! You deplorable scourge upon everything orderly and decent! You vile, slime of a phony headmaster!

 

Monokuma: Who are you calling phony!?

 

Leon: That’s the part that offends you?

 

Kiyotaka: Enough of this! Explain yourself this instant!

 

Monokuma: Oh, so you want to know a bit more about your dear headmaster. Tell you what; once I’m done writing my autobiography I’ll let you be a beta reader. How about it?

 

Kiyotaka: You know what I mean! What is the meaning of that ‘storage room’ you put in the bathhouse?

 

Monokuma: Huh? Oh that. Sheesh, I do one good deed for my dear students and instead of showering me with praise and affection they throw insults and contempt. What is a bear to do?

 

Kiyotaka: How is that stain upon everything the school system wishes to uphold a ‘good deed?’

 

Monokuma: Well, it’s like this. I got bored out of my mind watching you all get along and be friendly with one another, so I decided to play a game for a while. It's a fairly recent video game that came out, a second sequel in the series. Or was it third? There was that spinoff. Does the anime count? What does the V mean anyway?

 

Byakuya: If there is a point to this kindly get on with it.

 

Monokuma: Anyhoo, after completing it, I managed to get the bonus features including a bonus mode, which is something like a galge game. In one bonus, you can invite certain players to a love hotel if your affection points with them are high enough, so I thought, why not include that in my little game right here? So I went to work on my new pet project. I call it, the _Storage Room of Love_.

 

Kyoko: And do tell, what is the purpose behind this project?

 

Monokuma: My, my, such paranoia in the air. The purpose of that room really is what’s on paper. I know as high school students you have these ‘urges,’ so why not create a place just so you all can go and relieve yourself of them. In other words, it’s a place specifically for you to be alone and explore new and wonderful things about yourselves. How’s that for a Sex-Ed class?

 

Junko: What, so you can watch us like a creepy voyeur?

 

Monokuma: Hey now, that’s rude. I didn’t include cameras in that room.

 

Makoto: It’s true. Like the bathhouse, there aren’t any cameras in there.

 

Monokuma: Yep. What you guys do in that room is your own business. I’d like to keep my viewing pleasures as clean as possible. That being said, if you wish to go at it like monkeys in heat, take it where I can’t see it.

 

Aoi: You’re disgusting!

 

Kyoko: Again, for what purpose?

 

Monokuma: Huh, so distrusting. Again, it’s to further strengthen with your relationship with one another. You all have been getting along so well as you made my backup body, I figured something like this would strengthen your relationships further. Maybe even form bonds of love or lust or whatever it you humans feel.

 

Kyoko: Bonds you say?

 

Monokuma: Yep, I want those bonds to be deeper. So deep in fact, it would be despair inducing if you something were to happen to them. Especially when the real game begins.

 

Makoto: What do you mean by that?

 

Monokuma: Oh, you’ll find out in the next phase. Upupupu.

 

Kyoko: Another question. Naegi-kun mentioned feeling something odd when he entered that room. Is there a reason for that?

 

Kiyotaka: Ah, now that you mention it, I also felt strange upon entering, though I was too angry at the sight of that appalling room to pay too much attention!

 

Monokuma: That would be the power of the room. Anyone who enters that room will be under its special affect where you see the person you are with as your ideal partner.

 

Makoto: Ideal partner? What does that mean?

 

Monokuma: Everyone has somebody they like, some kind of person they are most attracted to whether it is through looks, personality, or status in life. The affects of that room will make any person who enters fantasize that that whoever they are with is their ideal partner.

 

Sayaka: That’s just…

 

Celestia: I have no words.

 

Junko: But why a storage room?

 

Monokuma: Why? Aren’t they one of the more popular places for students to have their time together during school hours? All I did was spice things up to set the mood. So go ahead, invite your other half to the secret room. Just put a sign out at front to let everyone know that it’s occupied. Remember, only two people at a time… or three, however it is you roll. On second though, make it one group at a time… no wait. Meh, make it ‘however many are invited to the party at a time,’ just put a sign up to let uninvited guest know it’s in use.

 

Junko: You really are…

 

Leon: Did you seriously just say that?

 

Chihiro: How dirty.

 

Byakuya: Such a shameless creature.

 

Kiyotaka: Enough of this! I demand you seal up that horrible room this moment!

 

Monokuma: Hey, I worked hard for that room. No way I’m just going to seal it away after all this.

 

Kiyotaka: I insist! As the Ultimate Moral Compass it is my duty to protect the moral standards of my classmates, and I cannot, WILL NOT, allow such a repulsive room to exist and corrupt those standards!

 

Monokuma: Tch, I knew you would be the party pooper of the group. Oh well, not like I didn’t see this coming. Look, if it makes you happy, I’ll keep the door locked for now on.

 

Junko: Hold on, I want to see the perverted room!

 

Kyoko: Are you sure about that? From what Monokuma told us you will be entranced as soon as you enter.

 

Junko: Oh... right.

 

Monokuma: Worry not my little explorers of the new and kinky, for I have a solution to your teenage curiosity.

 

[Image of a key appears]

 

Monokuma: Behold the _Key of Love_. Currently being sold in the shop for the low price of 10,000 Monocoins, this will allow you to enter my little love room. In addition to giving you unlimited access. It will also make the wielder immune to the delusional affects of the room. So, if you really want your alone time, you’re going to have to pay for it. Although… Naegi Makoto, here.

 

_He tossed me the key he was holding to me. I caught it easily. It was a small key with a heart shaped bow. It was very light, yet at the same time, it still felt heavy in my hand._

 

Monokuma: For being the first guinea pig for my room, I reward you with your own key, free of charge. But no sharing. That key belongs to you only. Everyone else will have to get his or her own. Upupupu, you really are the Ultimate Lucky Student, huh?

 

_I don’t know how to respond to that._

 

Monokuma: Okay my lovely students, everybody gather around! Before we go any further, let me go over the rules of the Storage Room of Love, just to be sure everyone is on the same page.

 

_Clearing his throat, Monokuma began his explanation._

 

Monokuma: Now, the Storage Room of Love can be accessed during nighttime. During that time, anyone with the Key of Love can access the room with any partner of their choosing. Once they do they can spend the whole night in the room.

 

Monokuma: Once they enter the storage room, the partner will enter a dream-like state and everything around them will be apart of their fantasy. The wielder of the Key of Love will be immune to the affects of the room, but their partner will be perceived as their ideal person and more or less swoon all over you.

 

Hifumi: What a tantalizing offer.

 

Kyoko: Will the partner even be aware of their surroundings when in this state of mind?

 

Monokuma: If you mean will they know where they are, then… it depends. The purpose of the room is to escape this cruel, dark reality. Whatever your ideal fantasy is, the setting may change. For example, if the partner’s fantasy involves a day at the beach, then they will think they are at a beautiful beach and not even be aware they're in a storage room or even trapped in a school. If the setting’s not all that important, then nothing much changes.

 

Monokuma: Now then… pay attention everyone! This is the important part! Just because the one with the key is immune to the room’s effect doesn’t mean they can just sit back and watch their partner act out their fantasy! When the partner in the dream is under the influence of the room, the key’s holder has to play along with the fantasy.

 

Makoto: Play along? What does that mean?

 

Monokuma: I’m glad you asked! After all, this does concern you the most. You see this room is just a temporary distraction from the hard and troubled lives you live in here. It’s nothing more or less then a stress reliever. And what better way to do that then acting out your dreams and fantasy. But of course there are ways to end the fantasy early, like if certain characters don’t follow with the partner’s ideal scenario.

 

Kyoko: I see. You’re saying the key wielder also has to act out the fantasy with their partner, otherwise it will cease to be one, and the dream will fall apart.

 

Monokuma: Gold star for you! The key wielder not only has to be the doorman, they also have to be a skilled thespian and play the part of whatever role their partner assigned to them. If they do anything to break character, then the partner will wake up, and when they do well… boy oh boy will it be embarrass the ever-living day lights out of them. They’ll remember everything they did up to that point and can you imagine being in that position? Acting like the other person is your ideal partner and being all lovey-dovey with them without a care in the world? And then you’re suddenly and rudely woken up and remember where you are and get a cold hard slap in the face from reality. Awkward doesn’t even begin to describe it. It’ll be agonizing! I suppose you can say… it will be despair inducing… Upupupu.

 

Leon: That’s seriously messed up.

 

Celestia: So Naegi-kun has a key right now. If he invites someone in the room…

 

Monokuma: He’s gotta humor them or risk total and utter anguish and humiliation upon a colossal scale! No pressure kid.

 

Makoto: I... do!?

 

Mondo: So not only does he have to watch the other person look like a total ass, he’s gotta be just as much of an ass or risk a situation awkward as shit.

 

Junko: I can’t tell what’s worst, being the delusional one or the person who has to be their playmate.

 

Yasuhiro: You have my condolences, Naegi-cchi.

 

Byakuya: What possible motivation is there to even go into that room? From hearing you tell it there is nothing but degradation for any who enter.

 

Monokuma: Oh, there is one thing I forgot to mention. What happens in the room stays in the room. Once you leave, all memories of the time you spent in there are gone.

 

Aoi: So… we won’t remember any of the embarrassing things we did? The delusions? The roleplaying? All of it will be wiped from our memories?

 

Monokuma: Yep. An added bonus. I doubt any of you would look each other in the eye again if you remembered any of the stuff you did in that room, so I added that little touch as well. Aren’t I generous? 

 

Monokuma: So, to sum it all up, you can call it a one-night-stand within a dream. Everything that happens in that room stays there and you all can leave it with your dignity intact.

 

_I wouldn't say our dignity would be fully in tact if we enter that room._

 

Monokuma: Now, go and gather affection points from your classmates and invite them to the room when they’re high enough. But remember, you still need to create my backup body within the 50 day time limit, so don’t get too distracted. See ya around, perverts!

 

[Monokuma disappears]

 

Kiyotaka: Get back here you!

 

_As Ishimaru-kun futilely yelled at the now gone Monokuma, I looked at the key curiously. So this key will keep me from feeling the affects of the hallucinogen. It certainly not the strangest thing I’ve seen in this place, but it's definitely one of them._

 

Junko: So, who are you going to invite?

 

Makoto: What!? No one!

 

Kiyotaka: Indeed! Naegi-kun, please lock that room immediately! I will personally make my patrols around the bathhouse regularly to make sure no one enters! Everyone, don’t worry; I will make sure to protect everyone’s morals!

 

Leon: Wow, thank you so very much.

 

Chihiro: Can we please not talk about this anymore?

 

Aoi: Yeah, this whole situation is getting weird.

 

Kyoko: If there’s nothing else, suppose we should all disperse for now.

 

Sayaka: I agree, we should go now.

 

Byakuya: Honestly, what a waste of time.

 

_One by one, everyone leaves, leaving me behind to lock the so-called ‘Storage Room of Love.’ It looks like life inside this place just got a little, stranger. I wonder what the future holds._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, no, there will not be smut. I will not include any sex scenes AT ALL!. I will also not confirm (or deny) that something happened. Like what goes on with the Saiharem in V3, what happens with our Lucky Student student will be up to your imagination, but I will say some will be more obvious then others. With that said, who's first?


	2. Togami Byakuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Storage Room of Love scene, Togami Byakuya, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm starting to get use to this website and how to write a story. I wanted to get this chapter done as soon as possible, partly to correct the spelling errors from the first chapter, partly so I can better understand how to use the website, and partly because I really wanted to write this character's scene first. Enjoy.

[Enters Storage Room With Togami]

 

Makoto: …

 

Byakuya: …

 

_Every time we come here, everybody fantasizes that I’m their ideal partner…. Togami-kun ideal partner… What kind of person would someone like him fancy..._

 

Byakuya: …Naegi!

 

Makoto: Y-Yes…

 

Byakuya: It seems as though that bad habit of yours has not been corrected since the last time we met.

 

Makoto: Eh?

 

Byakuya: Honestly, the benefits you give your employees are simply too generous.

 

Makoto: My employees?

 

Byakuya: How it is your company managed to come even close to my own, let alone survive as long as it has, boggles even my mind.

 

Makoto: I-I see…

 

_It seems as though I’m some kind of entrepreneur who opposes the Togami Empire. But if that’s the case shouldn’t I be a competitor? How is that Togami-kun's ideal partner?_

 

Byakuya: Listen up and listen well. I suggest you straighten up your act if you wish to be worthy of keeping my acquaintance.

 

Makoto: How so?

 

Byakuya: Must we go over this again? Your generosity will bankrupt your company. The stupendous healthcare benefits, the family plans, and even the charity event you hold are far too charitable. That’s right, you managed to make charity TOO charitable. Are you running a multibillion-yen company or a glorified soup kitchen?

 

Makoto: Is… it wrong to have happy employees?

 

Byakuya: There is a difference between happy and spoiled. I suggest you learn about how to appropriately use the carrot and stick and stop fattening up your livestock with too much of the former. Not just for your sake, it would be an embarrassment for the Togami Empire as well as myself if our top rival were just a company full of beasts of burden too content to do simple labor.

 

_I think I get it now. Togami-kun’s ideal partner is someone he can have a rivalry with. He always did seem like a person interested in competing with someone he acknowledges. I suppose he secretly fantasizes about someone who can match his own intellect and skills as a businessman. I better play along for his pride’s sake._

 

Makoto: I understand. I will try and become a stricter boss so as to not hinder anyone in my group.

 

Byakuya: (sigh) See, that’s what I mean. You’re far too soft. You say you will be a stricter person, but it is not for the sake of the company, but for the people. How absurd. I wonder how many of your own employees take advantage of you. You may as well be a sea cucumber being played around with by dolphins.

 

Makoto: Then, what do you propose I should do?

 

Byakuya: The most basic needs of business. Treat your employees like parts in the bigger picture. If a person cannot live up to the company’s expectations or if the company insists on coddling the weakling who cannot keep up, than there is no other choice but to do a complete overhaul. Replace the people within and add more disciplinary actions for failure. And while we are at it, get rid of those soft policies. Spoiling them will not give the results needed. Even a mailroom worker knows that much.

 

_He seems to be taking a mentor like role. Odd, what I know about Togami-kun is that he does not bother to waste his time on people he deems useless, yet here he is, helping me progress. He does bring up good points, but I’m supposed to be his rival. Knowing Togami-kun so I can’t just nod my head and agree with him wholeheartedly. I guess I should play along for a bit more._

 

Makoto: I’m afraid I can’t do that.

 

Byakuya: Huh? Are you saying I’m wrong?

 

Makoto: Well, I’m not saying that. I’m just saying it is not right for me. My employees are people, not just parts. I see them all as a driving force behind the company, so I cannot simply abandon them when they don’t live up to my needs. No, I think it is important to give people a chance and help them develop their own abilities in the workplace.

 

Byakuya: How repulsively naive.

 

Makoto: And to be frank, I don’t think you really want me to change my policies.

 

Byakuya: Oh, and you think you have the right to tell me what I desire?

 

Makoto: I wouldn’t say that. It’s just, if I know you as well as I think I do, I know you are not the kind of person who would be entertained by the monotonous.

 

Byakuya: Explain yourself.

 

Makoto: Let’s pretend every company follows the Togami Empire’s example. If so, that would mean you have no real competition since you know your own company so well. I would think a company that is so radically different from your own would be a more entertaining rival for you than one who is basically a carbon copy of your own.

 

_Silence befell the two of us for a small period of time as Togami-kun scrutinized me. Surprisingly, it was Togami-kun's chuckling that broke it._

 

Byakuya: What a half-baked, cheeky response. As expected from someone who does not know his own status in life. When you first began your company you had little to it than your own name, and even that was worth less than nothing. But here you are now, standing before me with your head held high, actually possessing the gumption to speak to me as though we are equals.

 

_It’s strange. I half expected him to scold me and tell me to learn my place, but he is actually acting friendly… well… friendly for Togami Byakuya. I suppose this is the way he would act towards me if I were his ideal other. When you get pass the arrogance and the verbal abuse, it’s actually kind of nice of him._

 

Makoto: Well, we are rivals aren’t we?

 

Byakuya: Heh, Still the same as usual. Well, through some unknown miracle and/or fluke, it appears as though your way is working, for now at least. But make no mistake, one day that softheartedness will be the end of you and your company. And when it is, I will be there to deal the final blow.

 

Makoto: You’ll want to end my company?

 

Byakuya: End it? Of course not. I will want to assimilate it.

 

Makoto: Assimilate?

 

Byakuya: Do you believe I am so foolish as to just destroy a successful company and let its talent scatter to the far corners of the Earth? No, if your company fails, I will save it and your precious employees, only they will be put under the Togami Empire’s employment.

 

Makoto: Togami-kun…

 

Byakuya: What’s with that face? Do you believe me to be some sort of softhearted savior for the ignorant masses? Well you’re wrong. The only thing I am saving those people from is from the incompetence of a nave company head who’s too nice for his own good. But don’t worry about your employees; I will do my utmost to correct their behavior and yours.

 

Makoto: Mine too?

 

Byakuya: (sighs) You really see me as somebody so wasteful as to throw away a useful tool? Yes, you too.

 

Makoto: I’m grateful for your concern.

 

Byakuya: You think I am concerned about you? How laughable. I only desire to make talented individuals mine, and I have judged you to be among them. Be grateful.

 

Makoto: Still, I won’t loose.

 

Byakuya: I see. So you have no intention of lying down and dying. Very well, but know this Naegi Makoto. If you wish to fight till the end then keep on acting like the Good Samaritan you are. Know that when it is all over, the Togami Empire will be on top.

 

Makoto: Don’t count me out just yet. I’ll be sure to show you just how strong my group is.

 

_An approving smile appeared on Togami-kun’s face. He then turns his back on me and without looking as me, gave one final declaration._

 

Byakuya: Then show me your strength. But it will not matter how powerful or lucky you are. Soon, like all the other companies I have personally taken over, I will make your group mine... and with it, you will be mine as well.

 

_With that, he walked off towards the storage room door with finality._

 

Byakuya: We’re done here. Let us leave this place.

 

Makoto: Y-Yeah…

 

_With determination in our eyes… we left the storage room side-by-side._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Togami's dialogue was fun. Considering the type of person he is, I figured this ideal person is the kind he can affectively compete with and eventually claim in the end. I hope I kept him and Naegi in character well enough. 
> 
> For now I will be writing scenes for character I believe will be the most tame. I may even do a boy-girl-boy-girl pattern. Right now the next chapter will be another tame person. Who do you think it will be, and how do you think they will see Naegi? Find out next time.


	3. Fukawa Toko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first female character, Fukawa Toko, the Ultimate Writing Prodigy.

[Enters Storage Room With Fukawa]

 

Makoto: …

 

Toko: …

 

_Every time we come here, everybody fantasizes that I’m their ideal partner…. Fukawa-san’s ideal partner… delusions seem to come easy to her… I wonder what kind of fantasy she has…_

 

Toko: D-Dammit, why are you here, Naegi?

 

Makoto: Huh? What do you mean?

 

Toko: I asked you w-why you are here? D-Didn’t I tell you to stay away from me?

 

Makoto: You did?

 

Toko: Yes I did! I told you to n-never appear before me again. S-So why are you here?

 

Makoto: Well, you say that but…

 

Toko: D-Don’t give me that I’m your neighbor crap. You could a-avoid me like everyone if you wanted.

 

_I see… in this fantasy I’m her neighbor. It’s strange though. For some reason she wants to avoid being around me. I better get into character._

 

Makoto: But why should I. Aren’t we friends?

 

Toko: Guh… hehehehe… friends… wait… NO! No we aren’t!

 

_Going from giggling to frantic in a matter of seconds. Something is clearly going on in this scenario._

 

Toko: I-I know you’ve just been hanging out with me all this time out of pity. There’s no way we can spend so much time together and it not be a dare or a p-prank or anything like that. Who put you up to it? W-Was it that big-breasted bimbo, Yoshigo? Or maybe it’s Morio, that d-damned pretty boy. Why do you have such normie friends?

 

_Who are these people? Is her fantasy person apart of the popular group?_

 

Toko: Just go back to your mansion and fancy cars, and beautiful servants, l-leave a commoner like me.

 

_So I am a very rich person in her fantasy? Well, this is her ideal fantasy and she is a writer of romance novels. I suppose it would make sense if her fantasy partner were this extravagant. Still, why push this person away?_

 

Makoto: Fukawa-san, d-did I do something wrong?

 

Toko: Wh-What, you still don’t get it! Damn, for an heir to the throne you really are annoying!

 

_Now I’m an heir of some kind!?_

 

Toko: I said I don’t want you anywhere near me! Why would you even want to? You have all these admirers l-lining up for you for your status alone. Not to mention you’re c-charming, you’re the ace of almost every sports clubs at our school, you’re an excellent fighter, you play instruments like no one else, you’re a genius, an expert car racer, a master fencer, a fashion icon, and despite how you tend to act tough I know deep down you are just the kindest and most gentle person I ever… wait, I’m not praising you! N-No… not at all, I said I hate y-you, you perfect creature, you!

 

_There are far too many attributes associated with her ideal partner! Seriously, what kind of character am I? Am I even her neighbor anymore? Regardless, she seems to want to keep me at a distance for now. I wonder if something is wrong._

 

Makoto: Fukawa-san. If there is something wrong, you know you can tell me, right? After all, I am…

 

Toko: Stopitstopitstopitstopitstopit!

 

Makoto: Huh!?

 

Toko: Don’t you dare say it! Just keep away from me. What are you a stalker? Or are you some sort of creep who gets off of getting snubbed? Seriously, you sicken me! Get out of my sight and stay out!

 

_What’s wrong with her? She wasn’t exactly a person you could have a pleasant conversation with before, but now she’s being outright cruel._

 

Toko: Stop it! Stop being so nice to me! I said I have no interest in you!

 

_I’m not getting anywhere. I’ll have to approach this in a different way. How would her ideal partner act? From what I understand her ideal partner is genuinely perfect like he’s some kind of flashy character from a romance novel. I suppose I have to respond to her in a way that character would reply. Let’s see, how would a romance novel character react?_

 

Makoto: Is there something bothering you… my dear?

 

Toko: Yes! You are… huh…?

 

Makoto: What I mean is, can I make it better for you? If you simply hate me I can handle it. If you are hurt however, that will pain me even more.

 

Toko: What…?

 

_I can’t believe I actually said such a cheesy line. Oh well, for now she seemed to have calmed down. I should swallow my dignity and push on._

 

Makoto: If you really hate me, then Ill accept it. But please tell me what is causing your pain. If I am cause, I will gladly go away to spare you. Your joy means more to me than anything, so if you truly do desire me to leave, I will. But before I go, please tell me what I did to upset you.

 

Toko: N-Naegi…

 

_Cringing… I’m cringing on the inside… somebody… anybody… please end this skit… I can’t believe I just said so many painful lines._

 

Toko: I just, don’t want you g-getting hurt… by me…

 

_I finally got a response… but wait…_

 

Makoto: You? Why would you hurt me?

 

_The way she looks so sad... Something was clearly on her mind._

 

Toko: Every time I am aloud even a sliver of happiness, s-something… happens. I never really had anyone who l-liked me so much. You know how I am. I’m just the gloomy, smelly, disgusting chick nobody w-wants to be around. The boys I do like never like me back, and even then, they tend to d-disappear from my life… and it’s always my fault.

 

_What could she possibly mean by that?_

 

Toko: T-There’s s-something about me that I never told you. I’m not always the… Ultimate Writing Prodigy… s-sometimes… I become something else, something… m-more terrifying. S-So for your sake… we can’t be… no, we never were suppose to be something else… not the two of us…

 

_This does not appear to be apart of her fantasy. Whatever is it is that’s making her act like this, it really has her spooked._

 

Makoto: Fukawa-san…

 

Toko: I know better than to get my hopes up at this point. Someone like me is better off alone and rotting.

 

Makoto: Don’t say that!

 

Toko: Huh?

 

Makoto: I refuse to believe that there are people in the world that don’t deserve happiness. Fukawa-san, you aren’t just some gloomy person, you are a valued person to me… am I to you?

 

Toko: Naegi…

 

_Silence fell upon us for a while. It's honestly making me a bit uncomfortable how she's looking at me._

 

Toko: I’m so happy… f-for once in my life… but I can’t… not with you…

 

_Her expression was a mixture of sadness and joy._

 

Toko: I’m a v-very selfish person. I know. B-But you are something… valuable to me. M-Maybe one day, we can be together, b-but not today… not with my inner demons.

 

_Again, she talks about her secret problems. I am tempted to ask what these demons were, but I kept myself silent and let her continue._

 

Toko: The time I spent with you taught me something. I appreciate everything you did for me up to this point, but I c-can’t just hide behind you all the time. I n-need to grow up, and learn more about myself. Maybe if I d-do that, I’ll finally be in control of _that_ part of me. Thank you Naegi… for everything.

 

_This was the first time seeing Fukawa-san like this. Whatever role her ideal partner had, whatever kind of perfect person he was, it is clear that they were some kind of mentor. I know this whole this is a fantasy, but I can’t help but feel a certain amount of pride for Fukawa-san and this sudden maturity._

 

Makoto: If this really is the end, than do you mind if I support you from a distance? If we’re going to be apart, you should know that I will always be watching over you, and ready lend a hand whenever you need it.

 

_Once again, she remains silent as is in contemplation._

 

Toko: ... Do as you like.

 

Makoto: So then, is this is goodbye?

 

Toko: N-No… not yet.

 

_She approaches me and grasps my hand with hers._

 

Toko: Let’s stay like this for a bit. T-Then we can say goodbye.

 

_I grasp back firmly in acknowledgement, staying by her side until she's ready to let go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit this chapter is not as good as the last one, but I'm satisfied more or less. Who will be next?


	4. Asahina Aoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Asahina Aoi, the Ultimate Swimming Pro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She was actually not meant to be next, but it was her birthday when I posted this. I spent all day writing her scene so this one's a bit rushed to get it done, but I'm satisfied more or less. Luckily I already had an idea of what I wanted for her scene. Enjoy

[Enters Storage Room With Asahina]

 

Makoto: …

 

Aoi: …

 

_Every time we come here, everybody fantasizes that I’m their ideal partner…. I wonder what Asahina-san’s ideal partner is like…_

 

Aoi: Naegi-senpai…!

 

Makoto: S-Senpai…

 

Aoi: I’m here to cash in on my present!

 

Makoto: Uh… present…?

 

Aoi: Geez senpai, did you forget already?

 

Makoto: S-Sorry.

 

Aoi: Honestly, you can be so inconsiderate sometimes. On my birthday you gave me a coupon. You know, the “Spend a day doing what Aoi-chan says” coupon. Well, here I am.

 

Makoto: Oh… Oh, that coupon.

 

_It appears as though I’m her senpai her fantasy, and I promised to spend the whole day with her. I better not mention the fact that we’re the same age and ruin it for her._

 

Makoto: All right, Asahina-san. What should we do first?

 

Aoi: Hmmm…

 

Makoto: Is… something wrong?

 

Aoi: Aoi-chan.

 

Makoto: Huh?

 

Aoi: Call me Aoi-chan for the rest of the day.

 

Makoto: T-That’s…

 

Aoi: You said you would do anything I say all day, so for starters I want you to call me Aoi-chan. You aren’t backing down now, are you senpai? A man should commit to something once he says he’ll do it, so you better not weasel your way out of this!

 

Makoto: No Asahina-san, it’s just…

 

Aoi: A~oi-chaaan…

 

Makoto: A-Aoi-chan…

 

Aoi: Hehe

 

_She seems happy. It’s a bit embarrassing, but I’m glad I managed to make her smile._

 

Makoto: Okay… Aoi-chan, what would you like to do?

 

Aoi: Let’s see…

 

_Looks like she’s deep in thought._

 

Aoi: …Ugh

 

_She’s blushing? What could she be thinking?_

 

Aoi: S-Senpai, I want to pamper me.

 

Makoto: Pamper you? That’s unexpected.

 

Aoi: What do you mean?

 

Makoto: Well, I expected us to do something physical like a run or something, but you just want to be pampered… huh!?

 

_Why is she glaring at me? Did I say something wrong?_

 

Aoi: Senpai, you baka! Nobody does stuff like that on a da… I mean… it’s my day and I want to be pampered. Now come on!

 

_Forcefully, she dragged me over to the bed and sat me down. Sitting beside me, she looks at me expectantly. Being lead to a bed in this kind of setting is a bit intimidating. Well, this is Asahina-san. It’s very likely she’s going to ask me to do something innocent._

 

Makoto: So… what should I do first?

 

Aoi: Let’s see… I know, how about a full body massage?

 

_That escalated very quickly._

 

Aoi: I’ll start stripping…

 

Makoto: Wait a minute! This is far too much too soon! (clears throat) I mean, I said I would do what you want, but shouldn’t we start a bit smaller? P-Preferably something where you, leave your clothes on?

 

Aoi: I… hehe… yeah, I guess that is going too far. Let's start with a neck and shoulder rub for now.

 

Makoto: If you want to but… are you sure you want me to touch you so… familiarly?

 

Aoi: It’s embarrassing but, i-if it’s senpai, I don’t mind.

 

_With nervous hands, I move behind her proceed to rub the back of her neck and shoulders. As I did, I heard soft purr coming from Asahina-san._

Aoi: Hmmmm… hehehe… nnnnnnn…

 

_Upon seeing her so relaxed, I tried and failed to stifle a chuckle. I never realized Asahina-san could be so spoiled._

 

Aoi: Hey, why are you laughing?

 

Makoto: Sorry, it’s just, I have to say, it’s very surprising seeing you like this.

 

Aoi: That’s rude! What’s so funny about a girl wanting to be pampered once in a while?

 

Makoto: Nothing, nothing. It’s not so much comical as it is refreshing. It’s actually a nice seeing this side of you.

 

Aoi: Eh? Geez, what are you saying so suddenly? You really are inconsiderate of a girl’s feelings.

 

Makoto: Sorry.

 

_We were silent for a while as I continued to rub her shoulders._

 

Aoi: It is nice.

 

Makoto: What is?

 

Aoi: Being spoiled by a guy feels pretty nice. I know I don’t act very girl, especially during club activities or when I’m training. I always had those feelings, but that didn’t matter to me as much until I met you. I guess falling in love can make a girl worry about things like that.

 

Makoto: Falling in love!?

 

Aoi: Ah, did I say that out loud? Hehe, looks like it’s out now.

 

Makoto: I-I see… so all of this…

 

Aoi: Honestly, how blockheaded are you? I even used that coupon as an excuse to invite you on a date today. Of course I love you, Naegi-senpai!

 

_A very direct response and confession, coupled with a warm smile. Just like Asahina-san._

 

Aoi: Are my feelings troublesome?

 

Makoto: No, it’s… it’s not at all. In fact, I’m happy you feel that way about me.

 

Aoi: Really? Then, when you look at me, do you see a girl?

 

Makoto: Honestly, it’s really hard not to, especially when you’re this cute.

 

Aoi: C-Cute! Geez, you really are…

 

_Blushing deeply, Asahina-san turned around and grabbed my hand, a warm smile on her face._

 

Makoto: So… is there anything else you want to do, A-Aoi-chan?

 

_She looked away, with a face tinged in a scarlet shade._

 

Aoi: Well… If there’s something _you_ want me to do. You could probably ask me… to do anything… and I… I may not turn it down.

 

_She looked like she is offering to let me decide. It’s probably safe to choose something she likes to do. What is it she likes best?_

 

Makoto: How about we get donuts? You do love to eat donuts so…

 

_Silence fell upon us. For some reason I felt like I gave the wrong answer. Maybe it was the low grumble Asahina-san was emitting. Maybe it was the sudden tightening of her hand over mine, but something tells me I just messed up._

 

Aoi: I knew it! You really don’t see me as a girl do you!? You just see me as a donut-guzzling glutton, don’t you? You’re the worst!

 

Makoto: Hold on, I never said…

 

Aoi: We’re doing the full body massage after all! I’m going to strip and we’re doing it right now!

 

Makoto: Wait… I just…

 

Aoi: That’s enough! You obviously don’t understand I’m a girl, so now I’m going to show you with my body! You’re going to know every inch of me until you get it through your thick, insensitive head that _I am a girl!_

 

_No, I can see that. I can see that even while she has clothes on. She does not need to strip. I tried to open my mouth to protest but was immediately cut off._

 

Aoi: No complaints! I waited a long time to have a day to be lovey-dovey with you and I’m not wasting another moment of it because you can’t get a clue! You better be ready for what comes next! I’m going to teach you till you finally understand!

 

_My protests fell on deaf ears as she threw off her jacket, reached to the bottom of her shirt, and…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention every anime girl ever. This is how you deal with a clueless protagonist. All kidding aside, I had fun with this chapter. 
> 
> Next chapter was partially done, so it will be updated soon.


	5. Kuwata Leon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go folks. This is Kuwata Leon, the Ultimate Baseball Star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's already known Leon likes pure-hearted girls. Translating that into the Love Hotel scene was difficult at first, but fun once I got an idea where I wanted to go. I hope you enjoy.

[Enters Storage Room With Kuwata]

 

Makoto: …

 

Leon: …

 

_Every time we come here, everybody fantasizes that I’m their ideal partner…. what would Kuwata-kun’s ideal partner be like…_

 

Leon: Yo, Makoto...

 

Makoto: Eh?

 

Leon: I brought a ball with me. Want to play catch?

 

Makoto: Uh, sure…

 

_He called me by my first name. Does that mean we have some sort of close relationship. Where did he get the baseball? Was he carrying it around with him all this time? Regardless, we begin throwing the ball back and forward. It’s a bit of a surreal scene considering where we are._

 

Leon: Hey man, thanks for waking me up the other day. Coach would have had my butt sliced up and served to the rest of the team if I were late again.

 

Makoto: Uh… no problem.

 

Leon: ‘No problem’ he says. Trust me, it would have been a major problem. You have no idea how hard the guy’s riding me. And the rest of the team’s no better. I’m a lucky guy to have a childhood friend like you.

 

_Ah, so I’m a childhood friend. That explains why Kuwata-kun is addressing me in such a friendly manner. It would be painful for him if he wakes up in the middle of this scenario, so I better play along._

 

Makoto: D-Do I really do so much for you?

 

Leon: Hell yeah! Seriously, I can’t tell you the number of times my parents yelled at me for being late when you weren’t there for me. On top of that, you help me out with my homework; you cheer for me when I’m on the field. There is no end to the amount of support you give me, and for that, I really appreciate it, man.

 

Makoto: Isn’t that what friends do for one another?

 

Leon: Only you. And that’s not all. You sometimes cook for me, you help me with my laundry, and you make sure I’m always trying my best. I can’t imagine what I would be like if you weren’t around to kick me into shape.

 

Makoto: I am? It’s kind of embarrassing hearing you say that.

 

Leon: I’m serious. You’re the best, man! Although…

 

Makoto: Although?

 

_We stop throwing the ball as Kuwata-kun holds it in his hand. I wonder what’s concerning him. It seems like our relationship is pretty good. Was there some sort of issue?_

 

Leon: I gotta say, I’m not against spending time with you and all. I just got one complaint.

 

Makoto: W-What is it?

 

Leon: WHY THE HELL AREN’T YOU A CHICK!?

 

Makoto: Huh!?

 

Leon: Seriously, look at you! You got everything going on for you! You’re optimistic, cheerful, and overall relaxing to have around! Not to mention you’re great with kids, you’re a friend to animals of all kinds, and popular with everyone. All in all, you are more or less the girl I’ve been searching for since like, EVER! You would be my ideal girl if you were one. So why aren’t you one!?

 

Makoto: I-I see…

 

Leon: Not to mention everything else you are. You’re a childhood friend who comes in and wakes me up every morning. Sometimes, you make me breakfast. Sometimes you do my laundry. Actually, I never really thought about it until now, but the fact that you’re a guy doing all this for me is kind of creepy. All that stuff is something a super cute _female_ childhood friend does in these situations, not a guy!

 

_It seems the only thing that keeps me from being perfect in his eyes is my sex. Well, this is Kuwata-kun. I guess even the room itself is unable to change that aspect about him._

 

Makoto: Well, it’s not like it causes problems for anyone, right?

 

Leon: That’s only because you haven’t heard the rumors! The team sometimes chides me, “you’re wife’s here” they say, and I can’t even counter. And don’t even get me started with the girls. Practically every female around us thinks we got something going on between us, and I’m pretty sure most of them actually _want_ there to be something! And don’t even get me started on Kanon and what she’s doing with this _rivalry_ she seems to think exists between you two. So I ask again, why the hell aren’t you a girl!?

 

Makoto: E-Even if you ask that…

 

_I guess for a ladies man like Kuwata-kun, his ideal partner being a boy would be bothersome for him._

 

Leon: … Hey Makoto.

 

Makoto: Yeah?

 

Leon: Turn into a girl…

 

Makoto: Huh!?

 

Leon: Right this moment… turn into a girl…

 

Makoto: Wait, you’re asking for the impossible!

 

Leon: Don’t be such a downer! This is Kuwata Leon you’re talking too! I’m a man who can make the impossible possible! And as one of the impossibilities I choose to make, I demand you completely turn into a female!

_What’s with that logic? I wish I could say I admire his determination and outright confidence, but considering the end result is to get me to become a girl…_

 

Makoto: Is having me around that much of problem?

 

Leon: Huh? Who said you’re a problem?

 

Makoto: I’m not?

 

Leon: I just got through telling you you’re indispensible. You’ve been around since forever, man. I wouldn’t replace you for any amount of shallow chicks.

 

Makoto: Kuwata-kun…

 

_It’s actually nice of him to say._

 

Leon: With that said, please turn into a chick now!

 

Makoto: Again, please don’t ask the impossible.

 

Leon: Tch, fine.

 

_He walks over to me and puts his arm around my shoulder._

 

Leon: Well, having you like this ain’t bad. After all, I can’t really talk about chicks with you if you were one.

 

Makoto: I suppose so.

 

_We stood like that that for a moment, Leon patting me on the shoulder. Unsure what to do next; I put my arm around his shoulder._

 

Leon: Huh… AH!?

 

_Suddenly, as if he realized what he was doing, he lets go of me and leaps back._

 

Makoto: Sorry, did I do something wrong?

 

Leon: N-No, it’s just… we got to learn to stop doing that. It’s probably because we keep doing that in front of people the rumors keep spreading.

 

Makoto: I see… so we should stop hugging like…

 

Leon: This ain’t a hug! Make sure everyone knows it! We’re just two buddies patting each other on the back like bros! Nothing more, got it!?

 

Makoto: Ah… sure…

 

Leon: Well, for now let’s go find another way to dispel those annoying rumors.

 

Makoto: How do you plan to do that?

 

Leon: Isn’t it obvious? Through girls man, girls! Once they see us interacting with girls, the rumors will disappear like that. Plus, we get to hang out with cute girls, it’s a win-win.

 

Makoto: You… really do have a one tracked mind.

 

Leon: A one tracked mind that can get us through all four bases. Let’s head out and find ourselves some cuties. We’ll get a few carnivorous girls for you, and some sweet girls for me.

 

Makoto: Wait, carnivorous?

 

Leon: Oh hell yeah! You've got to get rid of that nice guy rep you got going on. Maybe a few hungry Nee-chans will help you with that. Let’s go, our next conquest awaits!

 

_His eyes shining with possibilities, he leads me away with confidence. I don’t bother to inform him that he once again wrapped his arm around my shoulder._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had fun with this one. Next chapter, It will be the choice of the reader. i know which two I want to do next, but unsure which to do first. 
> 
> So, boy or girl? Make a choice.


	6. Owada Mondo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, break's over. Happy Birthday Owada Mondo, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader.

[Enters Storage Room With Owada]

 

Makoto: …

 

Mondo: …

 

_Every time we come here, everybody fantasizes that I’m their ideal partner…. Seeing what Owada-kun’s ideal partner would be like should be interesting…_

 

Mondo: All right, I admit it. Maybe I went a little overboard, but ya got to admit, the bastards had it coming!

 

Makoto: Huh?

 

Mondo: Yeah, I know. Let’s just get it over with. Come on out and say it like the good little angel on my shoulder.

 

Makoto: Th-That’s…

 

Mondo: Hey, what’s with that look? I’m just messing with ya. You know you’re one of the few people I actually listen to. If there’s anything you want to say, go ahead and say it. It’s not like I’ll get mad. We go through this all the time. I do something dumb, you talk my ear off, I think about not doing it again. Like we always do.

 

_I see. In this scenario, I serve as a friend who acts as the voice of reason. Owada-kun is someone with a rash personality, so his ideal partner must be someone who can help put him in line. I suppose it says something about Owada-kun if it’s something he himself acknowledges. I suppose I should go along with this._

 

Makoto: W-Well, we should go over what happened from the beginning. Remind me again, how did things turn out the way they did?

 

Mondo: Starting from there are we?

 

_Owada-kun really does not look like he wants to go through with this. I’m kind of apprehensive about the story myself._

 

Mondo: What’s there to say? Some douche from the other side of town talked crap about one of my boys, so I got my gang together to teach them a lesson.

 

Makoto: A… lesson…

 

Mondo: You know, all I did was rough em’ up a bit. Maybe broke a few bones, no big deal.

 

_I’m pretty sure a few broken bones are a big deal. Anyway, I’m supposed to be a person who scolds Owada-kun when he does things like this. I suppose I should do my duty._

 

Makoto: Owada-kun, you shouldn’t be so quick to react that way every time somebody says something bad about your gang!

 

Mondo: It served the dumb son of a bitch right! When someone talks down on one on my boys they should have known we wouldn’t just nod our heads and say, ‘oh well, it can’t be helped.’ If they haven’t gotten it through their skulls at this point that the Crazy Diamonds aren’t your run of the mill street punks, then maybe they deserve a good beating just as a reminder!

 

_He does have a good point. I mean, this is Owada-kun. Even if this is a fantasy, who in their right mind would insult someone in his gang?_

Makoto: But, did you have to automatically resort to violence for an insult?

 

Mondo: It wasn’t just an insult. It’s a matter of respect. You let one insult get by you; they think they can get away with it in the future. Next thing you know more punks will get away with it and soon we got a whole bunch of punks coming together and thinking they can take us on. So even if it’s something small and insignificant, we got to put it out before it gets big.

 

Makoto: I know, but maybe if you tried talking things out.

 

Mondo: Tch, if only it were that simple. You know how it is with these guys. Some of them think the only way you can get things done is with your fists, and those who do use words only know words only know how to talk crap. Hell, most of them ain’t smart enough to use their words anyway. Real shame.

 

_It looked like Owada-kun really does want there to be a different way. It’s kind of refreshing seeing this side to him. Maybe because he is able to talk it out with somebody he trusts._

 

Mondo: Well, enough about those dumbasses.

 

Makoto: Should we be disregarding that so readily?

 

Mondo: That’s that and this is this. If those bastards try anything again, I’ll educate them real good next time.

 

Makoto: Please try and use words next time. Preferably, try and use nice words and settle your problems in a more civilized manner.

 

Mondo: Oh, I’ve got a few _very_ nice words for them next time.

 

_What nice words does he have in mind?_

 

Makoto: I’m serious. You’re a very good leader to your gang. I’m sure if you sat down and talked things out, man to man with the other gangs, you could come up with a peaceful solution to your problems.

 

Mondo: Huh? Sheesh, you really have that much confidence in me?

 

Makoto: I do. You’re a great leader to your boys, and I’m sure you can be a great diplomat and talk things out with other leaders. If you do, there can be less fighting and the streets would be safer.

 

Mondo: Safer streets. That does sound nice.

 

Makoto: Yeah. It would be great to see everyone walking around safely. After all, I wouldn’t want you or anyone in your gang getting hurt just as I’m sure you wouldn’t want me to get hurt.

 

Mondo: Huh? What?

 

_Silence fell upon us for a moment. I just looked at him, his fists clenched, his eyes blazing, and was Owada-kun trembling?_

 

Mondo: What the hell! Was someone messin’ with ya!?

 

Makoto: Huh!?

 

_D-Did I do something wrong? His trembling is becoming even more violent._

 

Mondo: Who was it!? Was it those punks from the North side again!? I told those pansies the last time they had the nerve to lay their hands on ya if they tried anything I wouldn’t leave their teeth in there mouths!

 

Makoto: W-Wait! What’s gotten into you?

 

Mondo: Somebody’s been bothering ya right? Tell me who it is! They’ll be sorry they even considered stepping out of their parent’s basements. I’m gonna…

 

_What Owada-kun planned on doing to them was graphic to say the least and in some of his examples seemed physiologically impossible in the extreme. But that wasn’t important. I needed to calm him down before he whipped himself up into something bigger._

 

Makoto: Hold on! That’s not it, Owada-kun! I wasn’t threatened by anyone!

 

Mondo: I… Huh?

 

_Good, looks like he’s starting to calm down._

 

Makoto: Nobody’s bothering me! You simply misunderstood what I was saying!

 

Mondo: Huh? You sure?

 

Makoto: I’m sure. I was just using me as an example. I wasn’t hurt by anyone at all.

 

Mondo: Oh… sheesh… say that earlier dammit.

 

Makoto: Right, sorry.

 

_An awkward silence feel over us for a bit. What should I say? Should I thank him for getting so worked up for me? No, that would be probably be too much for him._

 

Mondo: You know, if anyone does mess with you, you will tell me right?

 

Makoto: Well… I…

 

Mondo: I’m serious about this.

_The way Owada-kun is looking at me, I usually only see aggression in his eyes. I never saw him like this before. Is this, tenderness I see?_

 

Mondo: Many of the boys in my gang are like my brothers. Have been that way since I was a small, will be that way when I’m older. That’s why when one of them has a problem, I want to be there to help them if there is anything bothering them, kind of like how you’re always there for me.

 

Makoto: Owada-kun…

 

Mondo: Ah, look. I ain’t good with any of this sappy stuff. Let’s just say I’m just glad you’re around and leave it at that. Got it?

 

_Again an awkward silence fell upon us, but it’s not all too unpleasant this time._

 

Makoto: For what it’s worth, I’ll be there if you need help too, and not just for anyone to listen to. I’ll be there if you’re in trouble too.

 

Mondo: Heh, yeah, I know… well.. ah hell… what are we doing just pouring our feeling out like a bunch of saps? Let’s just go someplace.

 

Makoto: Go where?

 

Mondo: We’re going to ride. I got my hog ready, and even got a helmet for ya. Nothing left to do but make most of our freedom while we can. Let’s go give the place hell!

 

Makoto: L-Let’s not give too much…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was busy the last few weeks, but now I have plenty of time to finish this story. Hopefully I won't be late with the next chapter. I am hoping to complete at least two characters per week for now on now that I have time. Until Next time.


	7. Maizono Sayaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here she is, Maizono Sayaka, the Ultimate Pop Sensation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are certain character which I think should be introduced at a certain time. I was waiting for the right moment to introduce this girl, for her it was somewhere around the halfway point. I was going to introduce another girl before her, but I figured now was good enough time as any. So, here we go.

[Enters Storage Room With Maizono]

 

Makoto: …

 

Sayaka: …

 

_Every time we come here, everybody fantasizes that I’m their ideal partner…. Maizono-san’s ideal partner… it actually makes me nervous finding out what kind of person she likes..._

Sayaka: Say, Naegi-kun, you weren’t followed, were you?

 

Makoto: F-Followed?

 

Sayaka: You were super careful about coming here, right?

 

Makoto: Ah… y-yes I was…

 

Sayaka: Hmm… you don’t sound sure.

 

Makoto: I-I’m sure I wasn’t followed.

 

Sayaka: Well.. all right. What kind of girl would I be if I didn’t trust my own boyfriend?

 

Makoto: B-Boyfriend!?

 

Sayaka: Of course! We have been secretly dating for a while now, so I think that qualifies you for the tittle. Don’t you agree?

 

_I see. In her fantasy we’re dating. But wait, what does ‘secretly’ mean?_

 

Makoto: But what was that about being followed?

 

Sayaka: You know I’m an idol. If my company finds out I have a boyfriend they’ll force me to break up with you. After all, Idols are forbidden to have romantic relationships.

 

_Right, she’s a famous idol. If people found out she had a boyfriend it would be quite the scandal. I guess it would make sense she would want to keep the fact she was dating someone hidden._

 

Makoto: I understand. But, would it really be so bad if people followed me?

 

Sayaka: You shouldn’t be so careless! We have to be cautious. You never know who might be tailing us. And it’s not just my company we should be worried about. We never know if one of my fans or if the press might have followed you here.

 

Makoto: I get it, but is it really that necessary? I mean… I’m not famous. I don't believe anybody would be tailing me.

 

Sayaka: Ah… oh… hehe… yeah, I guess you’re right about that. E-Even so, you can’t be too relaxed. Many of my fans are nice but some of them can be a bit… intense. The press is even worst. Someone might be hiding in the shadows snapping a photo of us as we speak.

 

_I don’t believe there are any press or obsessive fans here, though it’s probably a good thing considering where we are. If any of them were to see Maizono-san in this room with me, her career as an idol would definitely be over and I doubt I would have a long healthy life if any of her fans got a hold of me either._

 

Makoto: I-It must be hard to go on dates in public.

 

Sayaka: Ah… yeah… it is…

 

_Oh no. It looks like I upset her. I guess if we were dating going out in public would be difficult to do so in public. Is someone like her dating someone like me really that much of a pain?_

 

Sayaka: L-Let’s just forget about the small stuff.

 

_Grabbing me by the arm, she sat me down on the bed. Both of us sat there, arm in arm, Maizono-san holding my arm tightly._

 

Sayaka: It’s been a while since I had a break and I don’t want to waste what little free time I have left worrying when I could be spending it with you, Naegi-kun.

 

Makoto: Ah… well…

 

_This is bad. What should I do in this situation? I can feel the warms of her body as she presses close to me. Maizono-san, please be more self-aware. I can feel your chest pressing against my arm. It’s far too stimulating._

 

Sayaka: Say, your thinking something naughty, aren’t you?

 

Makoto: What… n-no… I-I’m not…

 

Sayaka: You can’t fool me. I know what you’re thinking. Cuz I’m psychic… Kidding! You’re just too easy to read.

 

_Am I really? But in this situation can you blame me?_

 

Makoto: A-Anyway, how are things at work?

 

Sayaka: Seesh, I said I want to leave work at work. Right now this is 'you and me time.'

 

_It’s strange though. Maizono-san really values her career as an idol, but what kind of person would she actually secretly date and risk her career for? I am that person, so I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to ask out of curiosity. There’s nothing wrong with it, right?_

 

Makoto: S-So Maizono-san… what is it… about me do you like? I mean… I can’t picture anything about me that’s interesting.

 

Sayaka: Interesting… pfft...

 

_She went from puzzlement to stifling a short giggle in a matter of seconds. Did I really say something that odd?_

 

Sayaka: I wouldn’t say the reason I choose you was because you’re interesting. It has more to do with how you’re kind and supportive.

 

Makoto: Kind… supportive…

 

Sayaka: Honestly, sometime I worry you’re too kind.

 

_Maizono-san sighs heavily; it appears as though she is in deep recollection. It must be a very pleasant memory._

 

Sayaka: I suppose my interest in you came from that time you helped that crane back in our old middle school. After we met again and I became the Ultimate Pop Sensation, I was so happy we got a chance to talk again and get to know each other. I was drawn in by how kind you were and eventually I received the courage to ask you out, albeit through secret dates.

 

_That’s right, I remember that crane incident. So she grew to like me since all the way back then. Wait… that happened back in middle school. Did she incorporate that memory into her to have me match her ideal person or am I…_

 

Sayaka: Lately however, I feel like I’ve been taking advantage of that kindness a little too much.

 

Makoto: What do you mean?

 

Sayaka: You seem tolerant of my request for so long, but lately... I'm getting the feeling my request are... unreasonable.

 

Makoto: It's not like it can be helped. You do have your dream to worry about.

 

Sayaka: Couples shouldn't be doing these things! Sneaking around? Pretending we don't know each-other? I have this person I care fore so much that I don’t want to loose, but at the same time, I have a dream I worked so hard at that I don’t want to give up. And worst yet… I know I can’t keep it up forever. I know eventually, I’ll have to choose one or the other.

 

_So Maizono-san has these kinds of worries. I decide to ask her the obvious question, yet for some reason, I am reluctant to hear the answer._

 

Makoto: What choice would make you happy, Maizono-san?

 

Sayaka: Heh, the choice that will make me happy. I ask that all the time… but what if I choose wrong? That’s why I want to try so desperately to hold onto both even though I know I can’t keep it up for long. I really am selfish, am I?

 

_She looks so distraught. When you have to choose between someone you love and your career, it really is a decision you can’t make lightly. Whoever it is Maizono-san sees me as must be an amazing person if she sees me as someone she is willing to risk her own career to be with. I suppose there’s only one thing for me to do… be that person…_

 

Makoto: I can’t tell you what’s the right choice. Only you can. But I’ll tell you this…

 

_I reach for her hands and grasp them both firmly. She’s taken aback by the action at first, but I hold onto them and look her straight in the eye._

 

Makoto: Whatever you choose, I will support you, whether it is as your boyfriend, or just one of your fans fan. Know this, I will always be behind you.

 

Sayaka: But…

 

Makoto: As for what I want you to do… continue to be selfish.

 

Sayaka: Huh?

 

Makoto: Sorry, but I have no real answer for you. After all, no matter which you choose, you’re just going to be selfish so… I guess I just want you to be happy and selfish.

 

Sayaka: Happy and selfish, huh? Hehe… that’s just like you… always supportive to the point of stubbornness. You always were too nice for your own good.

 

Makoto: S-Sorry. I can’t be more useful to you.

 

Sayaka: It’s fine. This is a decision I have to make after all. But thank you. I do feel better knowing you’ll always be there for me no matter what I choose.

 

_Maizono-san paused for a moment. She appeared to be in deep contemplation. After a moment, she nodded once, then…_

 

Sayaka: All right… charge!

 

***Thud***

 

_Before I could respond, we both fell on the bed, she landing on top of me._

 

Makoto: W-Wait, what are…

 

Sayaka: I'll come to a decision later, but for this moment, I'm being selfish! I'm not giving up on my dreams, but I'm without a doubt not giving you up! Forget the future and the consequences!

 

_What’s with this devilish response? I know this is just a fantasy, but is it okay for you to be so fickle about it?_

 

Sayaka: You really are too nice, Naegi-kun. How is it that you’re able to put up such a selfish girl like me?

 

Makoto: You…

 

_She gently puts a finger to my lips, a warm smile on her lips._

 

Sayaka: Way… too… nice. In the mean time, I sneak around for my career, hide the one I love from the rest of the world, and have him all to myself.

 

_She nestles up to me, whatever tension she had a moment ago vanished almost completely, replaced by a cool passion._

 

Sayaka: Thank you for accepting me. Even though we can’t go out and have fun like a normal couple, you're still by my side. I really don’t deserve you.

 

Makoto: Maizono-san…

 

_Silence fell upon us for a while as Maizono-san laid her head on my chest._

 

Sayaka: Well, not going out in public is not all bad. Since we’re alone, there are other things we can do together.

 

Makoto: L-Like what?

 

Sayaka: Like this…

 

_The voice of the idol resonated through me as she drew closer… her eyes fixated on mine… and intentions made clear… I readied myself for our alone time…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am proud of this one. I figured she would be one of the less platonic examples, so I wanted to make hers as well thought out as I could make it. I was trying to make their love scene as close to their canon relationship as possible considering how close they were in the game. I hope I did a good enough job. 
> 
> Next one will be up soon. Hope you all enjoy. Please leave comments.


	8. Fujisaki Chihiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now for your pleasure, Fujisaki Chihiro, the Ultimate Programmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To answer your question, no Makoto doesn't know at this point. You know what he doesn't know.

[Enters Storage Room With Fujisaki]

 

Makoto: …

 

Chihiro: …

 

_Every time we come here, everybody fantasizes that I’m their ideal partner…. I’m curious to find out what Fujisaki-san’s ideal partner is…_

 

Chihiro: Right! Naegi-kun, remember to keep close to me!

 

Makoto: Close to you?

 

Chihiro: That’s right. As long as you stand by me we will get through this test of courage together. As the leader, it is my duty to lead my follower through challenges like these.

 

_I see. So in this fantasy Fujisaki-san sees me as a follower and I’m joining her in a test of courage. I never would have expected something like this from her, but she looks like she’s enjoying herself. I really don’t want to do anything to upset her so I’ll play along._

 

Makoto: Of course, Fujisaki-san.

 

Chihiro: That’s not right, Naegi-kun!

 

Makoto: Huh? W-What is?

 

Chihiro: Don’t you remember? I’m the leader of the group. You have to address me as Aniki.

 

Makoto: Aniki? Don’t you mean Aneki?

 

Chihiro: What? Oh… that’s right… you have to address me as… Aneki.

 

Makoto: A-As you say… Aneki...

 

Chihiro: … Right… thank you…

 

_Huh? She looks depressed for some reason. Why? Did I do something wrong?_

 

Chihiro: Um… anyway, let’s begin the test of courage. Just follow my lead and we’ll make it through without any problem.

 

_From what I understand people who enter the room believe they’re in a different setting. I wonder how she sees the storage room. Maybe she sees some kind of scary place like a dark forest. Regardless, it’s best if I play the part._

 

Makoto: S-Sure thing, Aneki! I’ll follow your example.

 

Chihiro: Right! S-So… um… first… if we’re going to go through this… I’ll hold your hand.

 

Makoto: O-Okay…

 

_I grasp her hand that seems to twitch at the touch. She seems pretty apprehensive about the situation. Could it be that she’s nervous about the test of courage?_

 

Chihiro: Now… follow my lead.

 

_Taking me by the hand, she led me all around the room, looking around in alert. I’m not sure what it was she saw, but whatever it was, it must have been disturbing. Actually, from my point of view, the scene was pretty disturbing itself._

 

Chihiro: Be careful. You’ll never know when something will pop out and try to scare us.

 

_This certainly is different. I’ve never seen Fujisaki-san with this take-charge attitude. Is it the influence of the room?_

 

Makoto: What’s the goal of this test of courage?

 

Chihiro: From what the host said, all we have to do is find a hidden amulet and bring it back to the starting line. They said it is hidden in the highest point of the play area.

 

Makoto: The highest point?

 

Chihiro: Right. And the highest point is…

 

_Fujisaki-san looked up at the highest place possible. She noticed the frame above the canopy bed holding up the curtains and nodded to herself._

 

Chihiro: Up there! I’m 100% sure it’s up there! Come, Naegi-kun! Give me a boost!

 

Makoto: S-Sure... If you're okay with me touching you like that...

 

Chihiro: Huh? Oh... i-it's no problem. It's just a piggyback ride. I'll be done in a moment. 

 

_I did not believe we would find anything, but I kept quiet. We both climbed the bed and Fujisaki-san climbed on my back for an extra boost up. Between the two of us, we are just tall enough to barley reach the top._

 

Chihiro: Where is it? Where is it?

 

_She seems to be focused on looking for this talisman. As we move along the edge of the bed, I found it interesting how assertive she has been ever since the fantasy began. I wonder how much of it is the fantasy at work._

 

Makoto: It doesn’t look like it’s up there.

 

Chihiro: No! It has to be here! I’m sure it is!

 

Makoto: Fuji… Aneki?

 

Chihiro: Don’t worry. Just leave it to me. I just need to get a closer look!

 

Makoto: W-Wait a minute!

 

_She suddenly started to climb higher on my back to get a higher view of the bed frame. Why is she so insistent? It really isn’t like Fujisaki-san._

 

Chihiro: I’m sure it’s up here. Just a little more.

 

Makoto: Fujisaki-san… you’re… Aaah!

 

_Unable to keep balance, I slipped and fell on the bed._

 

Chihiro: N-Naegi-kun!

 

_Without me keeping her up, Fujisaki-san was left holding onto the canopy bed’s frame, her legs dangling and flailing wildly._

 

Chihiro: Naegi-kun! I can’t hold on! Help me! I’m slipping!

 

Makoto: Fujisaki-san!

 

***Thud* *Tussle***

 

_As quickly as I could, I rushed over and grabbed her just as she let go. Both of us tumbled onto the bed._

 

Makoto: Ouch. Are you all right, Fujisaki-san?

_It took me a moment to realize she was below me; her back lay on the bed, my arms and legs holding my body up. We were face to face, our eyes meeting each other. Silence fell upon us as we looked at one another._

 

Chihiro: N-No way…

 

_Her eyes began to tear up. She clearly looked like she was about to cry. Quickly, I moved aside removing myself from atop of her._

 

Makoto: Ah! S-Sorry Fujisaki-san. You’re not hurt are you?

 

Chihiro: N-No… I’m not.

 

_She wiped tears from her eyes as she sat up distraught._

 

Chihiro: This wasn’t how it was suppose to be.

 

Makoto: How what was supposed to be?

 

Chihiro: The only reason I signed us up for this test of courage was because I wanted to show you my cool side.

 

Makoto: Your cool side?

 

Chihiro: I never had anyone look up to me before. I was always the weakling that everyone made fun of, the little person that nobody would give a second look at. I never imagined that someone like you would come into my life and say that they admired me so much… that they wanted to follow me.

 

_So I was someone who admired Fujisaki-san. Was I really that important to her?_

 

Chihiro: It made me so happy the day you told me you wanted to be my follower. I could hardly believe that someone actually depended on me.

 

Makoto: So this test of courage was to impress me?

 

Chihiro: I thought it was a good chance for me to finally show off how brave and strong I was. But in the end I just ended up looking like a loser in font of someone who admired me. Are you disappointed that your Aneki is such a coward?

 

Makoto: Y-You didn’t have to go through so much to impress me. I was the one who wanted to follow you, remember?

 

Chihiro: But what if you were disgusted with me? What if… you did not want to follow me anymore?

 

_I could see the start of tears forming at the corner of her eyes once again_

 

Chihiro: It started with you following me. But now… you became someone I can’t stand to be without. The time I spent with you made me feel like I can do anything. You became more than my follower… You became my most valued person. I just… didn’t want to lose you.

 

_So she wanted to present herself as a strong boss in order to impress the follower she cared for. That’s why she was trying so hard earlier. I guess I can’t fault her for that._

 

Makoto: Everything’s fine, Aneki. You didn't have to try so hard to impress me.

 

Chihiro: I-It is? You’re not upset with me?

 

Makoto: Of course not. I could never be upset with you. The fact that you try your best is actually one of the things I admire about you. You were just trying a little too hard this time around.

 

Chihiro: I was trying too hard… I guess I was. I’m sorry. I should have known better.

 

Makoto: It’s all right. I’m glad I have such a hard working Aneki.

 

Chihiro: Naegi-kun… thank you.

 

Makoto: Your welcome. Oh and Aneki.

 

Chihiro: Yes?

 

Makoto: If there’s anything that worries you again, you can always tell me about it. I want you to depend on me just like I depend on you. After all, I am your follower, am I not?

 

Chihiro: … Yes, you are! You're my one and only dependable person.

 

_If we really were in a dark forest, Fujisaki-san’s smile would have lightened it right up in that very moment._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can tell I had fun writing this one. Fair warning, next one will be a not so popular character.
> 
> Please leave a comments.


	9. Yamada Hifumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. Yamada Hifumi, the Ultimate Fanfic Creator.

[Enters Storage Room With Yamada]

 

Makoto: …

 

Hifumi: …

 

_Every time we come here, everybody fantasizes that I’m their ideal partner…. Yamada-kun’s only like 2-D girls… what would I look like to him in this room…_

Hifumi: Awawawa…

 

Makoto: Yamada-kun?

 

Hifumi: Um…

 

_He seem seems nervous. I wonder what’s on his mind._

 

Hifumi: N-Naegi Makoto-dono… I-I have… a s-small request for you…

 

Makoto: What is it?

 

Hifumi: W-Well… it’s just… do you remember when we first me?

 

Makoto: Uh… yes…

 

_Actually I don’t know what this scenario is, but I don’t want to hurt his feelings. It’s better to try and get him to reveal it._

 

Makoto: But just for conversation sake… tell me about it…

 

Hifumi: That’s right. It started with the day I finished my newest doujin. I just completed a riveting story with an all-star cast of characters, most popular of which is the ever-dependable main character.

 

_Is this relevant to how we met? I wonder if my character is an assistant who helped him work on the doujin._

 

Hifumi: And when I completed that awe inspiring doujin, I sat there in my room, looking it over again, and again, and again… and again… looking at the main character, proud at their growth and development, wishing for the first time in my life that they were something more than 2-D.

 

Makoto: Yamada-kun?

 

Hifumi: Can you imagine that? For the first time in my life, I, Yamada Hifumi, was actually wishing that a 2-D character were 3-D. It really was a surprising moment for me.

 

_I guess even someone like Yamada-kun has those moments. Still, I wonder where I come in. Was I really an assistant? Or maybe I was a fan of his._

 

Hifumi: Then suddenly, there was a flash of light, and from the very page I drew you arose!

 

Makoto: I see… wait… what!?

 

_Did I hear that correctly?_

 

Hifumi: I could hardly believe it! Naegi Makoto-dono, the very character I created came to life before my very eyes!

 

_Hold on! I’m a 2-D character that came to life? That’s Yamada-kun’s ideal partner? I know Yamada-kun likes the 2-D world but sill, isn’t this a little much?_

 

Hifumi: To think such miracles would come true. All my days and nights of praying that one-day, you would come to life, and here you are, living and breathing. Miracles do come true!

 

Makoto: Ah… I’m sure someone must have been smiling down on you.

 

_I have no further words. I know this is a fantasy, but even for this room this is just too weird._

 

Hifumi: With that said, I have a request for you, Naegi Makoto-dono.

 

Makoto: What is it?

 

Hifumi: Well... the thing is… would you… help me… finish the doujin…

 

Makoto: By the doujin… you mean the doujin I came from? So it wasn’t finished?

 

Hifumi: Well, it was just one chapter. I always wanted to continue it. I just never got around to it what with all the time we spent together. You know, the time we spend at the arcades, the events we go to, and let’s not forget all the times you help me at with my work. (sniffle) Honestly, I am so blessed to have such an angel brought before me in my time of need.

 

Makoto: S-So, we do all that, do we?

 

Hifumi: But recently I had the sudden need to continue your doujin! My passion drives me and I must fulfill it! What do you say? Will you help me?

 

Makoto: I-It can’t be helped.

 

Hifumi: As expected from Naegi Makoto-dono! You really are my 2-D angel.

 

Makoto: Even though I’m not 2-D? Anyway, what is it you want me to do?

 

Hifumi: Simple, just pose for me.

 

Makoto: What? Pose?

 

Hifumi: Yep, pose.

 

_I wonder what kind of doujin this is. Well… I better get started…_

Hifumi: Okay, first stand like this. That’s it… okay… raise your arms up. Now move your leg to the left.

 

_After a few minutes of getting in the right position, Yamada-kun took out sketchpad and enthusiastically began to draw._

 

Hifumi: That’s it… now do another pose like this.

 

I _struck another pose as instructed._

 

Hifumi: Excellent, now I want you to strike the greatest pose of all!

 

_He instructed me, and reluctantly, I moved my arms and legs as such._

 

Makoto: L-Like this?

 

_A small pause fell upon us for a moment. Suddenly he dropped his sketch pad and…_

 

Hifumi: Naegi Makoto-donooooo!

 

_Danger!_

 

***Whack***

 

Hifumi: Ack!

 

***Thud***

 

_Suddenly taken by surprise, I hit Yamada-kun straight in the face as he lunged at me. As my fist connected, he fell on his back half conscious._

 

Makoto: Y-Yamada-kun, sorry, you suddenly came at me and I just…

 

_He suddenly got up, blood dripping from his nose._

 

Hifumi: No, it’s completely my fault, Naegi Makoto-dono. I should have been more sensitive to your feelings it’s just that you were just so cute in that last pose I could not help but try and hug you.

 

_Makoto: How should I feel about that last comment?_

 

Hifumi: I will do my best to restrain myself in the future.

 

Makoto: A-Anyway is it really necessary for me to do these poses. I mean… you were doing so well without using me as a model.

 

Hifumi: It is! I want this doujin to be as perfect as possible!

 

Makoto: Really?

 

Hifumi: Like I said, ever since you came into my life, things have been looking up. The sole reason I wanted to continue my work was not just for the sake of finishing what I started. It was for the sake of honoring you. When it is done, I will dedicate it to you as my greatest masterpiece. It will be circulated through my target audience and beyond.

 

Makoto: Your target audience… and beyond?

 

Hifumi: That’s right. I want the whole world to know that you are the most important person to me. So I want to write your character in the ultimate doujin that will touch the hearts of everyone. Let’s have all humanity know the joy I feel when I am with you.

 

Makoto: Yamada-kun...

 

_That’s actually kind of sweet. It’s a little embarrassing considering that I’m the subject of the doujin, but still, considering his intentions, it’s sweet of him to consider._

 

Hifumi: With that said, let’s continue. I have so many ideas buzzing around in my head and I need to get them all on paper this moment! Let’s get to it, Naegi Makoto-dono!

 

Makoto: R-Really?

 

_It looks like I won’t be able to rest for a while. And from the look in Yamada-kun’s eyes, I should not let my guard down for a while either. This is going to be a long and tiresome experience._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not one of my better ones I admit, but I think it is satisfactory. Only six more characters left, four females and two males. As such, I will be doing a female character next chapter. Hopefully It will be up soon. Until next time.


	10. Celestia Ludenberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Gambler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fair warning. This is probably one of the more extreme chapter. It's not on the level of Shinguuji Korekiyo, but I wrote this chapter with that scene in mind. I felt I should put this warning now because there are those who are uncomfortable with these kind of things.

[Enters Storage Room With Ludenberg]

 

Makoto: …

 

Celestia: …

 

_Every time we come here, everybody fantasizes that I’m their ideal partner…. I’m a bit worried about finding out what Celes-san ideal partner is like…_

 

Celestia: Your right on time, Naegi-kun. The ceremony is about to begin.

 

Makoto: C-Ceremony?

 

Celestia: Have you forgotten? This is the ceremony where you are officially recognized as my consort. Honestly, as my personal knight, you must be more attentive than this.

 

_If I recall correctly, Celes-san has several followers she refers to as knights. In this fantasy it appears as though I am a knight of hers taking part in some kind of ceremony. If that’s the case I should speak to her like a knight speaks to his lady._

 

Makoto: I apologize for my forgetfulness… Celestia-sama…

 

Celestia: Now Naegi-kun, what have I told you? You are permitted to refer to me as Celes when it is just the two of us. Out of all my knights, it’s the special privilege only you possess.

 

Makoto: I-I see…

 

_So we have that kind of relationship. It’s pretty personal for a knight and his lady. Well, she did say I am supposed recognized as a ‘consort.’ I wonder what she means by that._

 

Makoto: So… Celes-san… when you say consort, what exactly does that mean?

 

Celestia: My, do you really wish for me to say it? It means I rank you higher than anyone I could find. Your deeds and dedication to me has given you the right to become my life-long companion. This ceremony is my personal ritual that will bind your body to me making us a true sir and madam.

 

_Life-long companion? Sir and madam? Wait! This sounds a lot like a wedding ceremony! Well, it’s just a fantasy, so it’s not like we’re really getting married, right?_

 

Celestia: Now, let’s set everything up. Wait right here as I prepare the ritual.

 

_I wait patiently as she walks over to a table and places various items on top of it. First is a bouquet of roses, then an ice bucket. Next she places two champagne glasses next to each other then two bottles of marble soda._

 

Celestia: Let’s see… next is…

 

_After a quick look around, she took more items from the shelves and placed them on the tables. Honestly, it began to make me nervous some of things she is collecting. Such items include some lotion, cosmetics, a crown, a collar with a leash…_

 

Makoto: Eh? A collar…?

 

_Candles… chains… rope… a gag… blindfolds… a horsewhip… what kind of ceremony is she planning!? Why is she taking frequent trips to the S &M section of the Storage Room and collecting most of the items their!? _

 

Makoto: Um, Celes-san. W-What’s all that for?

 

Celestia: The ceremony of course.

 

Makoto: W-What do you mean? W-Why do we n-need all those?

 

Celestia: In order for you to be fully accepted as my consort, the ritual requires your body to be fully trained to accept me.

 

Makoto: T-Trained… by trained…

 

Celestia: Oh there’s no need to worry. In the beginning it will start off just a little painful. After you get use to the… conditioning… I think it will be changed to just a mild discomfort.

 

_Something about her eyes, so serious a moment ago changed to a gleaming, predatory shine as she picked up the collar/leach combination and caressed it lovingly._

 

Celestia: After a while, I think you’ll really begin to enjoy it. No, in fact, I grantee you will. This is the preference of your lady, so you should have no issue adapting to her tastes. Just put your trust my hands.

 

_She says that and yet… I turn around in an instant and run towards the exit as fast as my legs could carry me._

 

Celestia: Huh? … WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!?

 

_Not good! An absolutely furious Celes-san is gaining on me! Worst, she’s chasing me with the collar!_

 

Celestia: STOP RIGHT THERE! WHEN YOUR LADY GIVES YOU A DAMN ORDER YOU BETTER MAKE SURE YOU CARRY IT OUT! GET BACK HERE OR THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!

 

_She’s fast! How is she able to run so fast in high heels? No matter. I’m almost to the exit. Just a little bit more!_

 

Celestia: I SAID…! Huh… Ah!

 

 ***Crash**   *****

 

_I stop suddenly as I hear Celes-san cry out followed by a sudden crash. I turned to see Celes-san on her side as if in a swoon. She held her leg, rubbing it. Did she trip while she was running after me?_

 

Celestia: Ouch…

 

Makoto: Celes-san!

 

_I ran back over to her and kneel down to her. Upon getting so close to her, I half expected her to yell at me again or try and make a grab at me, but much to my astonishment, she began to sniffle and rub her eyes._

 

Celestia: (sniffle) Get away from me, you brute!

 

Makoto: Celes-san… are you…

 

Celestia: My body will heal, my feelings will take longer. (sniffle) I never thought I meant to little to you that you would run away from me. But now I know the truth. (sniffle)

 

Makoto: Celes-san, I...

 

Celestia: Enough! If you wish to be rid of me that badly then be gone! I don’t need a knight who would callously break his lady’s heart! Now go! Never appear before me again!

 

_I guess I really did hurt her feelings. I suppose she would be. I’m supposed to be her consort and I just ran away from her so suddenly. Provided, she was about to put me in a terrifying situation, but I shouldn’t have been so insensitive towards her feelings. Now here she is, her leg hurt, crying, and heartbroken. I really am the worst._

 

Makoto: Celes-san, I’m sorry.

 

Celestia: …

 

Makoto: Really, I’m sorry. It’s just that, sometimes you can be… intimidating. I was… unprepared for your… p-particular form love… and I shouldn't have acted in such a cowardly fashion.

 

Celestia: …

 

_It looks like she’s really upset, but I’m not really sure how to properly apologize in this situation without it sounding like an excuse. Thinking carefully, I suppose I should start by apologize like a knight. I get down on one knee and kneel._

 

Makoto: M-My lady, I sincerely apologize for the wrong I have done you. If you don’t want to see me anymore I’ll understand, but I want you to know, I never meant to hurt your feelings. I’m sorry I failed you as a knight. If you would, please let me make it up to you any way I can.

 

Celestia: …

 

_It looks like she’s considering my apology. With a small nod, she offers her hand out to me._

 

Celestia: If you truly wish to apologize to me, then do me one kindness good knight… carry me to the bed. I fear I cannot move by myself.

 

Makoto: O-Of course... my lady.

 

_I kneel over to pick her up. I tried my best to pay no head to the fact that she wrapped her arms around my neck as I lift her by her legs and back. While I held her like a princess, I carried her over to the bed and delicately placed her on the mattress. Hopefully, this would…_

 

***Click***

 

Makoto: Huh?

 

_A sudden pressure fastened itself around my neck. I looked down and saw a short chain, one end wrapped around Celes-san’s hand, the other end attached to the collar that was clamped itself around my neck._

 

Makoto: W-What is…

 

Celestia: Isn’t it obvious? I can’t have you run away from me again, can I?

 

_It took a moment of analyzing the innocent smile on Celes-san's face for me to process what was going on._

 

Makoto: Wait, were you faking your injury?

 

Celestia: Only the physical ones. I did say I was hurt emotionally more than physically. Honestly, running away from me like that was just too much. I will have to punish you. But since you did show concern for my well-being when I ‘accidentally’ tripped I will show some leniency. You really are a good knight, Naegi-kun.

 

_I was completely suckered by the Ultimate Gambler! The way she emphasized ‘accidentally’ made it clear even that was an act. I jingled the choker and chain around to see if there was any way for me to get loose. It was too tightly secure for me to get away on my end._

 

Celestia: I’m afraid you can’t break it. The only way you can hope to leave is by the key to the collar which is somewhere on my person. So, you can only go by my leave, or you can rough me up and take the key by force. I’ll personally be disappointed if you perform the latter. Then again… that might be intriguing…

 

Makoto: C-Celes-san… why are you going this far?

 

Celestia: Have you not figured it out yet? I find you far to valuable to let you go. I have searched for far too long for someone of your rank to not keep you for myself, and now that I’ve found you, I plan on keeping you with me for all time. Pardon me if this seems just a bit selfish, but it is only an expression of a lady’s deepest love for her valiant knight and one and only consort.

 

_Your love is too deep! Can't you express your love in a less scary way?_

 

Celestia: Naegi-kun, please don’t look at me with such pitiful eyes. If you do… it makes me want to tease you some more.

 

_Please don’t say that with such a red face! Please don’t say it while caressing that leash in your hands!_

 

Celestia: Naegi-kun!

 

_A sudden yank from the leash brought me onto the bed. Celes-san threw an arm around me and pinned me to the bed._

 

Celestia: I know you are nervous, but don’t worry. It’s just another educational experience. Who knows, maybe you’ll discover something new about yourself.

 

_Before I could object, she silences me by placing her index finger to my lips, though she firmly held the leash in place. She’s surprisingly gentle and reassuring, leaving the possibility of how I will actually react to the ceremony open even to me._

 

Celestia: Now… it’s time we begin.

 

_My heart beats fast as Celes-san’s eyes looked down at me. She licks her lips in anticipation as she reached for the first implement for the ceremony between lady and knight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was something. Whether Naegi escapes or not, whether he discovers something new about himself or spends the next few hours crying in the shower, I leave it entirely up to you, the reader. Only five characters left. 
> 
> Normally I leave who the next person is up in the air, but Hagakure Yasuhiro will be next to commemorate the birthday of Hagakure Hiroko which I uploaded this chapter on. The irony has not left me considering the current chapter belongs to Celestia Ludenberg. You all who played the game know what I'm talking about.


	11. Hagakure Yasuhiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, Hagakure Yasuhiro, the Ultimate Clairvoyant.

[Enters Storage Room With Hagakure]

 

Makoto: …

 

Yasuhiro: …

 

_Every time we come here, everybody fantasizes that I’m their ideal partner…. who could it be that Hagakure–kun fantasizes about…_

 

Yasuhiro: Naegi-cchi! I need your help!

 

Makoto: W-What is it?

 

Yasuhiro: A bunch of really scary people are after me!

 

Makoto: Scary people? Why? What happened?

 

Yasuhiro: Get this! I was just walking down the street minding my own business when some guys come out of nowhere and ordered me to get in their car! They said they had business with me, but just one look at them told me they were trouble. So of course I got out of there as fast as I could.

 

_What kind of fantasy is this? I doubt there really are scary people after him right now considering we’re still in the school. I must be a person Hagakure–kun trusts a lot._

 

Makoto: Why would a bunch of scary people come after you?

 

Yasuhiro: I have no idea.

 

Makoto: Are you sure?

 

Yasuhiro: Of course!

 

Makoto: …

 

Yasuhiro: … Though it might have something to do with some money I borrowed.

 

_So it’s about money after all._

 

Yasuhiro: Come on Naegi-cchi, don’t look at me so coldly. What am I going to do if my own assistant looks at me like this?

 

Makoto: Assistant?

 

Yasuhiro: Yeah. Me and you, the fortuneteller and his assistant. You bring in the clients and I give them their fortunes. I rack in the money, you handle it behind the scenes. Between the two of us we’re both making fortunes left and right.

 

_Don’t respond to his bad pun. Still, it looks like in his fantasy I’m his assistant in his fortune telling business. In addition, it looks like my primary duty is to handle the financial aspects. Well, he’s not exactly responsible with his money so I understand why he would like someone like that as his ideal partner._

 

Makoto: If I understand it correctly, I’m the one who takes control of the finances when you tell your fortunes, is that right?

 

Yasuhiro: Right! I can safely say I am completely hopeless when it comes to handling my own money!

 

Makoto: I... don’t think that’s something to be proud of.

 

Yasuhiro: But in all honesty, how much money do we have? It looks like these guys will need some kind of payment or they’ll have our organs.

 

_What does he mean ‘our’ organs? Considering this is a fantasy we aren’t in any real danger, so I guess any answer would do. An answer closer to the truth would be better._

 

Makoto: W-Well, I don’t think we have any money right now.

 

Yasuhiro: W-What! Seriously? What happened? Is it because I wasted it all on pachinko? Or is it because I bought those tarot cards that were used by Qin Shi Huang?

 

Makoto: P-Probably.

 

_How did he manage his money without an assistant in the past? I know it’s a fantasy and yet I want to keep a closer eye on his finances for him. I should be firm with him this time around._

 

Makoto: Maybe I should keep a tighter hold on your money. I’ll make sure to give you a stricter allowance for now on.

 

Yasuhiro: Not again! Come on, you’re already practically giving me pocket change, I can barely afford incense.

 

Makoto: That’s no good, Hagakure-kun! Let’s not forget, there are still people after you. If you want to pay them back as soon as possible I suggest you listen to me. Also, you need to cut back on frivolous spending. Try and consult me if you really must buy something.

 

Yasuhiro: I… oh, all right. I guess I can do without those new ooparts for my collection.

 

Makoto: I mean this with all honesty; consult me before you purchase anything. You need to set your sights on the future.

 

Yasuhiro: Huh? Of course I do that.

 

Makoto: You do?

 

Yasuhiro: Yeah. I already looked into our future and it’s clear as day.

 

Makoto: Really? What did you see?

 

_Hagakure–kun began to wave his arms around in a mysterious motion as if in a trance like state. It is difficult to say if he’s trying to psych himself up or is he’s putting on an act._

 

Yasuhiro: I see three major events that will center on the two of us. These three events I grantee will happen.

 

_Three events that focus on the two of us. This should be interesting._

 

Makoto: Wait, you aren’t going to charge me for this are you?

 

Yasuhiro: Come now, what kind of partner would I be if I didn’t give you a discount?

 

Makoto: On second thought, I don’t want to know.

 

Yasuhiro: Let’s begin the prediction! First, I see us making a whole lot of money. With it, we will buy a big fancy house with plenty of space where we will continue our business. In it, there will be a lot of fancy artifacts from long ago, luxury goods, and exotic items from all over the world.

 

_What about paying off the people you owe? You forgot to mention them!_

 

Yasuhiro: Second, I see our families growing up together, playing together, going to school together, and raised together as a family.

 

Makoto: Raised together… as a family… that’s actually a pretty nice image. It sounds like our kids will be pretty close.

 

_Hagakure–kun has his moments where he can be all over the place, but I guess he can have more pleasant, down to earth fantasies such as these._

 

Yasuhiro: They should be. If what I foresaw was correct, then our kids will have the same mother.

 

_He ruined it._

 

Yasuhiro: And third and finally…

 

_After hearing the first two predictions I’m a little apprehensive about the final one. It’s kind of hard to take him seriously after all of that._

 

Yasuhiro: The two of us are going to be stuck with each other always!

 

Makoto: We… are!?

 

Yasuhiro: Of course! I am the Ultimate Clairvoyant after all! My success rate may be 30% but when it comes to us, it may as well be higher.

 

Makoto: Higher? Your that sure about that?

 

Yasuhiro: Without a doubt!

 

_Radiating confidence, he puts a hand on my shoulder and ave me a positive thumbs up._

 

Yasuhiro: I’ll be the first to admit I made some pretty bad decisions in the past, but there’s one decision I will always be grateful for.

 

Makoto: And what’s that?

 

Yasuhiro: Still not obvious? Keeping you in my life, Naegi-cchi. Ever since I’ve had more and more reasons to look forward to the future! I’ve been making predictions for a while now, but since we partnered up, I’ve been thinking, maybe it’s time to start. That’s why I’m going to do my part to take my fate in my own hands. I’m making sure those predictions I make come true. What do ya say partner? Let’s make the future ours!

 

_He really is serious about it. Well, he is the type of person who moves in his own way, but I suppose when he put his mind to something, he means to accomplish it. It’s pretty nice to see him so dedicated_

 

Yasuhiro: All right! Let’s go make some money!

 

Makoto: R-Right. We need to pay off your debt as soon as possible!

 

Yasuhiro: Huh, oh right. But before that, let’s buy let’s buy that big fancy house!

 

Makoto: I think you should get your priorities in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit this is one of my weaker chapters because Hagakure is kind of a weak character personality wise. Still, I think I did a decent job considering what I had to work with. 
> 
> We're coming close to the end. Next chapter should be up soon. Please leave your comments.


	12. Ogami Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. Ogami Sakura, the Ultimate Martial Artist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the end. Here is the next chapter in our installment.

[Enters Storage Room With Ogami]

 

Makoto: …

 

Sakura: …

 

_Every time we come here, everybody fantasizes that I’m their ideal partner… Ogami-san always seems so level headed… I wonder what she fantasizes about…_

 

Sakura: Naegi… you are up…

 

Naegi: Ah… yes… I am…

 

Sakura: Your fighting spirit is admirable, but you should not exert yourself. The disease will ravage your body faster if you do not take the time to recuperate.

 

Naegi: Disease?

 

Sakura: You must take the doctors warnings more seriously. Even if you were once known as the Strongest Human Alive, that chapter of your life is over. Now you are but a man… a very sick man…

 

_The Strongest Human Alive!? That’s a pretty high caliber person. So this is her ideal partner. But what’s this about a being sick? It might be too much for her if I break her from the fantasy now, so it’s better if I continue where she left off._

 

Naegi: I-I’m sure I’ll get better soon. All I need is to be patient and I’m sure I’ll be as strong as ever. You don’t need to worry about me.

 

Sakura: …

 

_She seems upset. Did I say something wrong?_

 

Sakura: Naegi… while I appreciate the fact that you can keep your head held high in such a troublesome situation, I would prefer you take this more seriously. You and I are both aware that simply resting cannot cure the disease you have. It will take a long time for you to overcome this particular foe.

 

_Is that right? So than whatever disease I have is terminal? Ogami-san must really feel the pressure._

 

Sakura: Honestly, you are getting weaker every day. You who were once a man whose very presence commanded the very mountains to bow before him, now you can barely walk up a hill without a shoulder to carry you. Those very mountains must lament your loss of power.

 

_I see… So I’m such to be such a powerful person in her fantasy._

 

Sakura: Even now I can sense how feeble you truly have become. Your body is far too fragile. Your muscles are too weak, your stance lack confidence, and instead of the aura of a wild beast, you give off the presence of a scared puppy. Even your speech if far more timid than it once was. How could it be that a mighty warrior like you could have fallen to this?

 

_No, I’ve always been like this. I was never a mighty warrior. I think you just described me in my natural state. Apparently whatever affect the room has on her is not affecting how she sees me now._

 

Naegi: S-Sorry…

 

Sakura: Do not apologize… fate has dealt us this hand. There is little for us to do, but play it through until the end.

 

_Us, she said. So she’ll still stick around even after all this. Ogami-san truly is a loyal person. Actually, this whole fantasy is starting to make me feel a little uneasy. I wonder if there’s a way I can move this topic along to something else, hopefully something that does not upset her too much._

 

Makoto: I hope I do not cause you too much trouble. You seem like you have so much on your mind, I wouldn’t want to be a burden to you.

 

Sakura: You are not a burden at all. I do occasionally get the few annoying parasitic flies that buzz around trying to bite. Apart from them, everything is well.

 

Makoto: Parasitic flies?

 

Sakura: A few fools who believe they can make a reputation for themselves if they fight and defeat you. Those are the kind of flies I’m talking about.

 

Makoto: W-What? Who would want to fight me even though I’m like this? I understand certain people would want to be famous if they fight the Strongest Human Alive, but no one would take them seriously if they beat them while they're this sick.

 

Sakura: The foolish ones don’t think that far ahead. They just think they can make a name for themselves regardless. Others simply think no differently than schoolyard bullies or immature delinquents. They are cowards who seek the opportunity to hurt a stronger foe while he’s weakened and care not for the consequences.

 

Makoto: Anyone… in particular?

 

Sakura: Just the kind of scum you would expect to find skulking around. The other night I finished cleaning up that Wakatsuchi Dojo from the north. They had the nerve to launch a surprise attack on you while you were a sleep.

 

_A sudden wave ran washed over my body as quick as a gust of wind as Ogami-san let out a small burst of killing intent._

 

Sakura: I personally showed them all the error of their ways.

 

Makoto: T-That’s…

 

Sakura: You seem concerned. Worry not, I made sure not to harm them badly. Though they will not return any time soon. The instigators and the brave who follow them will be recovering in the hospital for some time, and the followers now fear me too much to retaliate.

 

_Another wave of killing intent washed over me._

 

Sakura: Of course, I made sure they understood the foolishness of their actions and tasked them to tell the tale far and wide of what happened to those who would plan to attack you in the future.

 

_This time, an aura appeared around her, glowing red with power._

 

Sakura: I wanted future instigators to know the folly of planning to attack you. The Wakatsuchi Dojo’s testimony should be enough to convince them to think twice.

 

_I know these people are apart of the fantasy, but I still feel bad for them. I’m really sorry Wakatsuchi Dojo. The glowing aura disappeared from around Ogami-san’s body and she seemed to have collected herself._

 

Sakura: But that is enough about them. We have more important things to worry about. More importantly, I must say something to you.

 

Makoto: What’s this about?

 

Sakura: … I apologize.

 

_This was unexpected. What could she have to apologize about? From what I heard she was the one doing me favors._

 

Sakura: You were once the greatest fighter this world had ever seen, and now someone who was once your inferior on the battlefield is defending you. I am sure you must be embarrassed over such a turn of events.

 

Makoto: Hold on, Ogami-san! Don’t demean yourself like that!

 

Sakura: But it’s true is it not?

 

Makoto: No, not at all. Actually, I’m glad I mean so much to you. You really are a dependable person to look out for someone like me. I’m just sorry that I’m inconveniencing you.

 

Sakura: …

 

Makoto: Ogami-san?

 

Sakura: You do not inconvenience me at all. You are someone I don't wish to get hurt, not by the hands of petty thugs at the very least. There is no need for you to apologize to me.

 

Makoto: Just like there's no need for you to apologize to me. I'm not offended you're keeping me safe from bad people. But if it makes you feel better, I'll return this kindness some day. When I get better, I’ll be sure to make it up to you.

 

Sakura: When you get better…

 

_Ogami-san paused in thought._

 

Sakura: Indeed. One day, you will overcome this disease, and when that day comes, I will hold you to it. On that day, let's fulfill our promise.

 

Makoto: Our promise?

 

Sakura: Enough talk…

 

Naegi: Wha…

 

_She easily picks me up and carries me to the bed. As carefully as she could, she tucks me in._

 

Sakura: As I said before, rest is needed if you are to regain your strength. Now rest. I shall keep vigilance in case more enemies launch any surprise attacks.

 

_She retrieved a chair from a corner of the room and sat down next to the bed watching over me like a bedside nurse._

 

Makoto: Wait, you don’t have to go this far to get me to rest.

 

Sakura: I will hear no more of this. I have my battles to face, and right now, you have your own, and it is a battle I am confident you will overcome.

 

Makoto: I-I see. In that case, I will be in your care.

 

Sakura: Of course, if there is anything you need, let me know. I will be right here for you.

 

_And so true to her word, she took her seat next to the bed as I lay down to rest._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another one I thought would be sweet. It was a little difficult because it I did not have as much liberty with her ideal partner as I did with everyone else. I wanted to keep the fantasy as close to Sakura's canon ideal partner as possible, but there was not much on it so thanks to that I did have some creative liberty. In all, I think I did a good job, and hopefully, I think I outlined how their relationship would have been like. 
> 
> Well, until next time. I am hoping to get the next chapter up very soon.


	13. Ishimaru Kiyotaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the next chapter and the final male. Ishimaru Kiyotaka, the Ultimate Moral Compass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final male character. I was not expecting him to be the last male, but it just ended up that way. In a way it was kind of fitting.

[Enters Storage Room With Ishimaru]

 

Makoto: …

 

Kiyotaka: …

 

_Every time we come here, everybody fantasizes that I’m their ideal partner… Considering the kind of person Ishimaru-kun is, it will be hard to see him fantasizing about anyone…_

 

Kiyotaka: This is unacceptable!

 

Makoto: Huh?

 

Kiyotaka: That Monokuma! Who does he think he is, making a room like this in a school setting!? I wont forgive him! I really won’t forgive him! Naegi-kun, it is up to us to put an end to this debauchery!

 

_Wait… he remembers Monokuma? How can this be?_

 

Makoto: W-What do you mean?

 

Kiyotaka: Is it not obvious? If Monokuma will not seal up this room then it is our solemn duty to put an end to it before any indecent activities happen! Come Naegi-kun, let us end this so called _Storage Room of Love_ once and for all!

 

_He knows about the Storage Room of Love!? Normally when someone enters the room they see a different setting, but it doesn’t appear to be the case for Ishimaru-kun. Can it be the room not affecting him?_

 

Makoto: S-So… you want to board up the room before anyone… uses it?

 

Kiyotaka: Of course! I would fail as my role as the Ultimate Moral Compass if I did not do so! The school grounds are a place for young individuals to improve themselves so that they become respectable members of society! Yet Monokuma is perverting it with this abomination! Illicit sexual relationships should not be tolerated in _any_ school ground, nonetheless _encouraged_!

 

_I’m not completely sure, but apparently he’s so disgusted with this room that his own judgment is not being clouded. I guess it’s what you should expect from someone as morally driven as Ishimaru-kun._

 

Kiyotaka: Now then, before we seal up the room, I think it will be prudent of us to collect all of the items and seal them in boxes! But before that, I believe we should take inventory! Now, get your clipboard and take notes!

 

Makoto: Clipboard?

 

Kiyotaka: What!? Don’t tell me you misplaced your clipboard! Naegi-kun, you cannot be so careless! As my secretary it is your duty to keep track of situations such as these!

 

Makoto: Secretary? I’m… your secretary?

 

Kiyotaka: Indeed! You are my secretary and my most trusted adviser! Now hurry, we must seal up this room before our opponents beat us to it!

 

Makoto: What opponents?

 

Kiyotaka: Have you forgotten? You must be more attentive, Naegi-kun! I am running for Student Council President and I need to perform an affective publicity stunt in order to get the students to vote for me! As such, I chose the option that I believe would benefit the student body of Hope’s Peak! I will get rid of the Storage Room of Love and bring the school back to the diligent learning center it was before Monokuma became the headmaster! With such an ambition I cannot possibly fail this election!

 

Makoto: …

 

_He was affected after all! It appears to be delayed, but it’s clear he sees me as his ideal partner. So in this fantasy I’m his trusted adviser and secretary and together we’re in a campaign to get Ishimaru-kun elected for Student Council President. I should get more information._

 

Makoto: What is our campaign focusing on?

 

Kiyotaka: Kicking Monokuma out of Hope’s Peak!

 

_I can see many students supporting a candidate with a campaign like that._

 

Kiyotaka: Of course that will only be step one in my plan! Once Monokuma is out of the picture, I will bring our school to a golden age of diligence! Picture this! Young men and women, properly dressed and going to class as they are suppose to! It will be the ideal school ground instead of the madhouse Monokuma has turned the school into!

 

_It’s hard to tell how much the room is influencing him. He clearly sees me as his ideal partner, but normally everyone sees the room as a different setting all together. I guess he’s so appalled by the room he can’t see the room as anything but what it is. I wonder how his mind rationalized what it is he’s seeing. Whatever he sees, it’s clear he at the very least sees the building as Monokuma’s insane playground. Well… Monokuma’s insane playground on a greater scale._

 

Makoto: Wait, I think there’s a problem with this plan.

 

Kiyotaka: Hmm, what is it?

 

Makoto: Even if we seal this room, the Storage Room of Love was still created by the school’s… headmaster… making it a genuine school policy. It’s an… unorthodox policy, but it’s still legitimate.

 

Kiyotaka: I would hardly use the word legitimate!

 

Makoto: Regardless, if we seal up the room, wouldn’t we be breaking school rules by doing so?

 

Kiyotaka: …

 

Makoto: …

 

Kiyotaka: Egads! You’re right! Whatever am I to do? While it is true we would be benefiting the students by sealing this room, we ourselves would be breaking the rule! Why, we would be rule breaker! Delinquents! Outlaw! Anarchists! I cannot have those labels! Not I!

 

_I wouldn’t go that far. Still, it looks like I broke a hole in his plan. I suppose even Ishimaru-kun can be blinded by his own need to do right that he can sometimes see he’s doing wrong… if you can make sense of that._

 

Kiyotaka: What should I do, Naegi-kun? I know this is wrong! I know it with every fiber of my being, but it’s still a school policy! I can’t let this go on, but if I do anything, I will be in direct violation of the school rules! But the Students! What of their morals! What of their futures! What message are we sending if we allow this to continue?

 

_As I saw passionate tears streaming down his face, I could not help but feel for him. It really is a true moral dilemma. I began to feel guilty about bringing it up._

 

Makoto: What do you believe we should do?

 

Kiyotaka: Of course I believe we should get rid of this room! It is an insult to everything we stand for!

 

Makoto: Well then, there you have it.

 

Kiyotaka: Huh? Just like that?

 

Makoto: If you feel we should get rid of the room, then we should. But we have to do it in a way where the students understand our point of view. Otherwise we’ll just look like we’re forcing our views onto them.

 

_Ishimaru-kun paused for a moment in contemplation. All at once, his eyes brightened with a revelation. He seems to have come up with a compromise with his situation._

 

Kiyotaka: Hmm… indeed! I agree with you wholeheartedly! I apologize for almost losing my way!

 

_Regardless, his disgust in the room is still apparent as his eyes scanned his surroundings._

 

Kiyotaka: Still, I feel as though you have a point! We cannot seal the room as it is apart of the school policy! Forcefully sealing the room would indeed be an act of vandalism! So unfortunately, we must allow the room to be… for now at least! But I promise you, once I become the Student Council President, everything will change!

 

Makoto: What should we do now?

 

Kiyotaka: For now, let us discourage the use of the room! We have much planning to do!

 

_Ishimaru-kun then walked over to me then put a hand on each of my shoulders in an affectionate gesture. His eyes looked into mine with a look of approval and pride._

 

Kiyotaka: I am truly grateful to have you with me, dear friend! You just narrowly prevented me from doing something that would have not only damaged my reputation; it would have also cost me the election! With you by my side, I feel as though I have what it takes to win the seat of Student Council President!

 

Makoto: R-Really?

 

Kiyotaka: Without a doubt! I feel as though our partnership can get through any challenge! Let us work together, not just to strengthen out relationship in the professional setting, but in our personal lives as well! In fact, embrace me, friend!

 

Makoto: Eh…?

 

Kiyotaka: Don’t be so reserved! Our budding friendship should be well beyond such worries! Let us throw professionalism aside for a moment and take the time to strengthen our bond! Now come, embrace me, Naegi-kun!

 

Makoto: W-Wait a… aaaahh!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The difficult part is remembering to put the exclamation points for Ishimaru. Even now I worry I may have missed some. Also, I won't lie, the ending was probably a bit forced, but it was how I wanted to end it. No matter how I saw it, that's just how I saw a love hotel scene with Ishimaru ending. 
> 
> Only two characters left. I have been waiting forever to get to these two. Please leave your comments.


	14. Enoshima Junko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here she is. Here is "Enoshima Junko" the Ultimate Fashionista... sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT
> 
> This chapter contains game spoilers for the game. If you are reading this then at least 90% of you reading this are probably aware at this point what that spoiler is, but still, a fair warning is always pleasant.

[Enters Storage Room With Enoshima]

 

Makoto: …

 

Junko: …

 

_Every time we come here, everybody fantasizes that I’m their ideal partner… Enoshima-san seems interested in this room… how would her fantasy play out…_

Junko: Yo, Naegi! It’s almost time!

 

Makoto: Huh? Time for what?

 

Junko: (Giggle) You know. Class just finished and it’s time for your little rendezvous.

 

Makoto: What do you mean? What class? And what rendezvous are you talking about? Is something supposed to happen?

 

Junko: Sheesh Naegi, stay in character!

 

Makoto: In… character?

 

Junko: It’s our role-play night! You need to play along!

 

Makoto: Role-play? W-What am I role-playing as? 

 

Junko: What, you don’t know what this scenario is? I thought I told you ahead of time.

 

_I wonder what’s happening. I don’t really get what our relationship is, but apparently we're acting out some kind of skit._

 

Junko: Here’s how it’s supposed to go. I’m the quirky classmate who just told you about a secret meeting with a mysterious person. You meet with that person and from there, we improvise.

 

Makoto: W-What exactly do I say?

 

Junko: Hello! I said we improvise, man! Improvise! The scenario’s been set up. All we have to do is act it out. Now then, go over there and wait until I call you.

 

Makoto: But who’s this person I’m meeting? I-Is someone else joining us?

 

Junko: Huh? No! Obviously it’s me disguise! Is our little game not enough for you? Or maybe you want to involve _more_ girls? You’re quite the greedy one, aren’t you?

 

Makoto: Greedy... one?

 

Junko: Forget it. Just go over there and wait till I’m done changing. And no peeking!

 

[Enoshima’s sprite disappears]

 

_With a forceful shove, she pushed me over to the other side of the room and went over to the costume section, concealing herself behind a folding screen. I could hear some rustling from behind the screen. It looks like she really was putting on a costume. It’s strange. Thinking back, everyone else’s scenarios seem to be more in line with who they were, but this one seems… different. I never really saw Enoshima-san as someone particularly interested in drama or acting. How will this fantasy will end?_

 

Junko: All right, I’m ready.

 

_Hearing Enoshima-san’s voice I turned around as she finished her preparations._

 

[Unknown Character sprite appears]

 

???: …

 

_Standing before me was a girl completely different from Enoshima-san. The flashy outfit was replaced with an uninteresting school uniform. In addition, her strawberry blond hair was now short and black. Was she wearing a wig? It’s like she’s a totally different person. Could this be her Ultimate Fashionista talent at work? It's a very convincing transformation._

 

Makoto: Um… hello?

 

???: H-Hello, Naegi-kun... I’m sure you’re wondering why I called you here.

 

Makoto: Right Enoshima-san…

 

???: Your wrong! I’m not Junko-chan!

 

Makoto: Your not?

 

???: No. I’m the Mysterious Classmate Girl-X. Please call me X-san.

 

Makoto: … X-san?

 

Girl-X: Yes… Junko-chan gave the nickname. She said I’m such a lame person so I should go with a “super awesome name” to balance out my boringness. 

 

Makoto: I-Is that so?

 

_This skit has already taken a very unique turn. She’s apparently playing the role of a separate person who’s acquainted with herself. I will say this about Enoshima-san, she’s dedicated to her role. Her personality is completely different from who she was before. She’s even using honorifics. Still, what’s with that name? It seems so… out there. And why does it feel like Enoshima-san is bullying her own character?_

 

Girl-X: Now… As for why I asked Junko-chan to call you here...

 

_She shifted in place. The girl before me was evidently nervous about something. Suddenly, she lowered her head in a small bow._

 

Girl-X: Thank you!

 

Makoto: Huh? F-For what?

 

Girl-X: Ah… well… at school… I was… pretty lonely. It was the first time in my life that I had to live like a normal girl. I didn’t know how I would react or how others would react to me. Actually, for a while, people acted the way I predicted. They avoided me. I think they may have been afraid of me, because of who I was… because of what I did…

 

_I listened intently. It was strange, but for some reason, I felt sincerity in the girl’s voice. I knew Enoshima-san was in character… and yet there was something else to what this girl was saying. It was supposed to be a game, but I could not help but take what she said seriously._

 

Girl-X: But then… I met you. You knew who I was; yet you still approached me. You were not afraid to call me your classmate despite my past. And while so many people averted their eyes away from me, you alone looked at me… and smiled.

 

_As if lost in the past, the girl before me folded her hands and looked past me in euphoric nostalgia._

 

Girl-X: Ever since that day, things began to look up for me. Our classmates began to talk to me, I began making friends, and above all... I felt at peace for the first time in a long time. And all because of that day… all because you became my friend…

 

_Wow, I know this is suppose to be a scenario, but I still can’t help but feel embarrassed by her words. Still, I have to stay in character and answer with sincerity._

 

Makoto: Y-You seem like a nice person, X-san. I’m sure you would have made lots of friends without my help.

 

Girl-X: That’s not true, Naegi-kun! It was always because of your influence that everyone in our class got along. That was something about you I always admired about you. You even managed to get them to befriend me, the Ultimate So…

 

_Suddenly she straightened up as if she realized she almost let something vital slip out._

 

Girl-X: N-Never mind! The point is…

 

_She then tilted forward in a bow._

 

Girl-X: Thank you for being my friend!

 

Makoto: Ah! I-It’s no problem at all!

 

_Taken by surprise by the sudden action, I followed her and did my own low bow._

 

***Clank***

 

Makoto: Eh?

 

_A dull metallic clank echoed in the room. We both looked down and saw a small long metal object._

 

Girl-X: Ah!

_There, on the carpeted floor was the familiar shape of the Key of Love. The wielder of one of those keys is immune to the effects of the room that causes a person to see their partner as their ideal person. Now a key is lying on the ground. Since the room is clearly affecting Enoshima-san she could not have her own, so reason dictates it has to be mine._

 

Makoto: Huh? Did that fall out of my pocket?

 

_I reached for the pocket I stored the key when suddenly, Enoshima-san grabbed the key and stood up straight, her face oddly apprehensive._

 

Girl-X: W-What’s that? You dropped this key? I’ll put it back for you!

 

Makoto: What? Wait a…!

 

***Thud***

 

_A powerful force collided me, flinging me across the room and onto the bed. Next thing I knew, Enoshima-san was pinning me to the bed, sweating heavily her eyes scanning me in desperation. Just like that, she put her hand to the pocket I was reaching for._

 

Girl-X: There you go! It’s back in your pocket!

 

Makoto: T-Thank you… but… could you please get off of me now?

 

_As soon as Enoshima-san realized she was on top of me, she hopped off to the side sitting on the bed next to me. I patted my pocket and felt the familiar shape of the key. It was strange; I didn’t feel her slide it in there. Maybe I just didn’t notice._

 

Girl-X: I’m sorry. This wasn’t how it was suppose to go. I should leave and bring Junko-chan back. I’m sure you would rather talk to her anyway.

 

Makoto: Huh, why’s that?

 

Girl-X: It’s Junko-chan! She’s absolutely adorable! I’m sure you would want to talk to someone way cuter than me.

 

Makoto: Don’t talk like that! You’re cute too!

 

_The words came out of my mouth before I realized what I was saying. I don’t know why I said that so suddenly. Maybe I’m staring to get into the game, but for some reason I can’t just let this girl keep deprecating herself like this. Besides, I wasn’t really lying. If you put aside her awkward nature she was pretty cute. No, maybe that awkwardness was apart of her charm._

 

Girl-X: I-I can’t be cute. I mean… I’m so plain… and I’m clumsy… and… Junko-chan is way cuter than I’ll ever be…

 

Makoto: It’s probably unfair to compare yourself to a supermodel. I mean… I-I’m sorry if I’m stepping out of line but… I personally think you’re cute in your own way.

 

_Once more, silence fell upon us. It’s strange, but now it’s like I’m not even seeing the person before me as Enoshima-san anymore. It’s like I see her as a familiar face._

 

Girl-X: Do I deserve to be praised like this?

 

Makoto: What makes you say that?

 

Girl-X: Let’s say… I’ve done some bad things and… lately I’ve been having second thoughts about… no, it’s not something I should be talking about now. The only reason I called you here was to thank you for being my friend. It’s not like I wanted anything more. It’s not like I deserve it.

 

_She seems troubled. I put my hand on her shoulder._

 

Makoto: Whatever’s wrong, you know you can talk to me. Maybe I can do something for you. Perhaps you did do bad things but I don’t think you’re a bad person.

 

_She looks at me with a half smile._

 

Girl-X: You’re the same as always.

 

Makoto: What do you… huh!?

 

_Suddenly, she moved a little closer to me and leaned onto my shoulder. We sat there on the bed next to each other, our bodies touching one another. I could feel her warmth flow through me as she pressed against my body._

 

Girl-X: Sorry if I can’t express myself any other way than this. I really am a hopeless girl.

 

_I would have told her not to worry about it, but she seemed to relaxed for me to disturb her. Actually, I did not find this whole experience to unpleasant myself. A pair of female arms embraced one of my own as Enoshima-san drew closer._

 

Girl-X: You really don’t mind spending time with me instead of Junko-chan? You really do think I’m cute?

 

Makoto: Honestly, I do.

 

_The girl before me gave a glowing smile as she took in my words._

 

Girl-X: Say, if I really am cute, can you prove it to me? I don’t doubt your words. I don’t really _need_ any proof. I just… I _want_ it… could you give it to me? Could you show me how cute I really am?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. That's that. Man you don't know how difficult it is to warn people about spoilers everybody already knows about. Also, did not know how to do the tags considering Junko is not really Junko... screw it, I'm tagging it as Mukuro.
> 
> That aside, I have been waiting forever to do this character. It's a shame. I had so much I wanted to do with her and this room, but I already made this character longer than the others. I actually had to work to cut most of what I had in mind out and shorten it. 
> 
> That being said, one character left. Also, let me know about any spelling and grammatical errors in my story. I have a tendency to go back to previous chapters and correct mistakes I miss and I want to correct as many as I can before I complete it by the 16th chapter.


	15. Kirigiri Kyoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final character. Kirigiri Kyoko, the Ultimate ???.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time coming, but here it is. I had to go through a lot of trial and plenty of changes and rewriting. I wanted this chapter to be as good as I could get it.
> 
> Also, I did a little rewrite of the Prologue. Not much changed, I just cleaned up some mistakes and updated some dialogue to include the Rules of the Storage Room.

[Enters Storage Room With Kirigiri]

 

Makoto: …

 

Kyoko: …

 

_Every time we come here, everybody fantasizes that I’m their ideal partner… what kind of fantasy… does someone like Kirigiri-san have…_

 

Kyoko: Hmm…

 

Makoto: …

 

_She’s been quiet for some time. What’s Kirigiri-san thinking about?_

 

Makoto: Um… Kirigiri-san?

 

Kyoko: Huh? Kirigiri-san?

 

Makoto: I-Is something wrong?

 

Kyoko: Nothing much. I just find it odd that you’re still referring to me by my surname despite our relationship.

 

Makoto: Our… relationship?

 

Kyoko: Is there a reason you’re so confused? There should be nothing complicated about us. We have been dating for some time. Our relationship has progressed to the point where we are now considering marriage after we graduate high school. With these facts set before you, don’t you think I would find it strange that you are still using my surname?

 

Makoto: I guess when you put it that way…wait… marriage?!

 

Kyoko: What's wrong, Makoto-kun? You're acting like you heard this for the first time. 

 

Makoto: N-Nothing.

 

_So in her fantasy we’re engaged. This is… surprising. I never expected something like this from Kirigiri-san of all people. It’s making me apprehensive. Anyway, I have to get into character or the fantasy will fall apart._

 

Kyoko: Makoto-kun, are you sure there’s nothing wrong?

 

Makoto: Nothing, Kirigiri-san.

 

Kyoko: Your doing it again.

 

_Right, since we’re such a couple it’s only natural I should use her given name the way she’s using mine._

 

Makoto: Sorry… K-Kyoko…

 

Kyoko: Honestly, was that so hard? You should be used to it by now. How will you act on the day we’re actually married? But I suppose I should be used to your timid nature at this point. I was the one who proposed to you after all.

 

_So even in her fantasy I’m the submissive one. As a man I should feel inadequate, but I have to admit… it seems appropriate._

 

Makoto: I-I wonder about that. So…w-what were you thinking about?

 

_I hope this question will lead us away from this awkward topic._

 

Kyoko: I was thinking about our future. If we’re really going to go through with marriage we have to come up with an affective plan. Actually, I could use your input on how we should prepare.

 

Makoto: I see…

 

_So she wants my opinion on getting married. This conversation has already reached unknown territory, but I can’t back out of it now. What do couples discuss when they start their married life?_

 

Makoto: Let’s see. H-How many kids do you want?

 

Kyoko: I believe the matter of children can be discussed later. Neither of us is prepared to raise children at such a young age. That’s not taking into account that we’ll both be high school graduates preparing for college and seeking employment; so neither of us will be financially fit to raise children any time soon.

 

_That’s a pretty mature response. Kirigiri-san must have put a lot of thought into it. Actually, now that I think about it… that might actually be common sense._

 

Kyoko: But while we’re on the subject of finances, I am curious to know about what we plan to do about income. What is it you hope to do with your life?

 

Makoto: I’m… not sure.

 

Kyoko: You’ll need to decide soon. Japan’s financial situation is not ideal at the moment. Job opportunities will be complicated even for Hope’s Peak students like us. Then there’s the issue of college and how we’re going to balance both that and work. And now that I think about it we haven’t even discussed the option of purchasing a home. Then again, is a home worth it? How will we handle the mortgage as well as utilities?

 

_Aren’t these concerns a little too realistic? She’s taking this fantasy a little too seriously!_

 

Kyoko: Actually, is marriage after high school even the right course of action? Though now that I think about it… why are we thinking about such a life-changing step so early in life? I mean… I know I want to Nae-Makoto-kun… but logically, there‘s just not enough benefit to warrant it at the moment.

 

_She almost called me Naegi-kun! Could it be she breaking character herself? I wasn’t even aware that the person under the influence of the room could do that, but I guess if anyone could it would be someone as sharp as Kirigiri-san. Still, this isn’t good. If this keeps up the fantasy will end and it will be agonizingly embarrassing for both of us._

 

Kyoko: Say, how did we get to this point anyway? I know I proposed to you, but the exact details are a bit… fuzzy. Ouch! My head.

 

_Not good. She’s starting to put things together. And why does it look like her head hurt so much? Does it mean she’s starting to wake up from the dream? I need to do something to get her to stop thinking. I need to…_

 

Makoto: Kyoko!

 

Kyoko: Huh?!

 

***Thud***

 

_Suddenly and without warning, I pushed her onto the bed. The room was silent as I inadvertently pinned her to the bed. Kirigiri-san lay on her back looking up at me wide eyed. For some time neither of us moved or said anything. All I could do was stare back at her. After a while, her expression changed to her usual stoic impassiveness._

 

Kyoko: Well? Is there anything _more_ you plan to do, Makoto-kun?

 

Makoto: Ah… I… s-sorry!

 

_The sound of her voice snapped me back to my current situation. Embarrassed, I removed myself from her and moved next to her on the bed. It looks like I managed to break off whatever train of thought she was following. As she sat up, I braced myself for a tongue lashing, but surprisingly, she was rather calm about the situation._

 

Kyoko: May I ask what that was about?

 

Makoto: W-Well… It’s just… you seemed to be stressing yourself out and it seemed to be… hurting you. So I… wanted to find a way to snap you out of it so you… didn’t hurt yourself.

 

Kyoko: And you thought the best way to do that was to suddenly assault me?

 

Makoto: No! I wasn’t going to… I mean… it’s just. I acted without thinking.

 

_This is way to awkward. I know my excuse sounded pathetic now that I said it out loud, but it was the best I could come up with at such short notice. I hope it at the very least prevents her from overthinking again._

 

Kyoko: You aren’t so daring as to push me down without warning. Did I really seem so frantic?

 

Makoto: I wouldn’t say frantic. Just… you were over thinking things. So much so it would have been… painful for you.

 

Kyoko: Are you referring to that sudden pain in my head?

 

Makoto: Yeah! I think it might be the result of stress! Y-You shouldn’t over think the future. I’m sure things will work out. You don’t have to have a plan for everything. Sometimes it’s okay to not think things through.

 

Kyoko: Like what you did a moment ago?

 

Makoto: Well… if you follow my example, then… yes… and no?

 

_A small, almost unnoticed smile formed at the corner of Kirigiri-san’s mouth._

 

Kyoko: I’m sure there’s more to what you did then you’re letting on, but something's telling me not to pry. I will drop the topic for now.

 

Makoto: A-Anyway, you don’t have to worry too much. If there is a problem, I’m sure it’ll work out. After all, we’ll be working it out together.

 

Kyoko: …

 

Makoto: I… probably I don’t seem very convincing. It’s just that staying optimistic is really all I can do.

 

Kyoko: That’s all right. Your optimism is what I like about you. In fact… I suppose you can say it’s what… that might have been what drew me to you in the beginning.

 

_A shade of red covered Kirigiri-san’s face. I couldn’t help but think, seeing the ever stoic Kirigiri-san like this is refreshing. It really is a cute blush._

 

Kyoko: What could be going through your mind right now?

 

Makoto: Huh? I… I didn’t mean anything by it!

 

Kyoko: I didn’t even accuse you of anything and you already admit to your guilt. You truly are foolishly open. Well then…

 

***Shuffle***

 

_The room fell into silence as Kirigiri-san embraced my neck and threw her legs up and over my lap. I could feel my heart race as she drew closer to me._

 

Makoto: K-Kirigiri-san?! What are...? 

 

Kyoko: You were beginning to get a cocky expression on your face. That, and you can call this me paying you back for pushing me down earlier.

 

_I’m pretty sure I’m being teased, but I did kind of bring it on myself so I do not object. Besides, this isn’t unpleasant. Silence fell upon us for some time as she nuzzled up next to me, her face redder than it was before._

 

Kyoko: You might be right about me being too stressed. Often I do wonder if I worry too much.

 

Makoto: You do? I never see you as the kind of person who worries. You always seem like you have control of the situation.

 

Kyoko: Is that how I seem? Unfortunately, I’m not so infallible. I have plenty on my mind. About the future, about how we’ll end up. You know… there are still so many uncertainties in my life. I lost so much, and now with a future with you, the uncertainties have only increased.

 

_So she has these worries. That’s right, there’s still so much about Kirigiri-san I still don’t know about. Even she has limited knowledge of her own past._

 

Kyoko: But then, I recall the time I spend with you, and all those worries go away. There are times you seem unreliable, but you always pull through when it matters the most. It’s almost as if your talent is something other than the Ultimate Lucky Student. Even now, when everything seems so unclear, I am more relaxed when you are here by my side, giving me the hope I need to continue.

 

Makoto: Kirigiri-san…

 

Kyoko: Ky-o-ko.

 

Makoto: K-Kyoko.

 

_Kirigiri-san… Kyoko held me tight, pressing her body closer to mine. I could feel the beat of her heart increase as she held me tighter in her embrace. After what felt like a long time, she put a gloved hand on my cheek to turn my head to face hers. Our eyes met._

 

Kyoko: There’s no need to hold back. If you want to do that, then you have my permission. I’m ready.

 

_I move closer to her, fully taken in by her invitation._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is. I'm finally done. You can tell this is my favorite ship. You can also tell which ship in V3 I was inspired by. All in all, I am proud of this one. By all, probably one of my favorite room events. 
> 
> Just one chapter left and I can move onto something else.
> 
> Next chapter will be kind of a miscellaneous chapter. Let's call it the bonus material chapter. I have a general idea what I will do with that chapter, but I am open to suggestions. As for what I will do after this story... let's wait till the final chapter. 
> 
> I am planning to create a trope page for the story. What do you all think? Do I have enough tropes for one?
> 
> One more thing. A big HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Kirigiri Kyoko! 
> 
> Funny thing, I did the same for Aoi and Mondo, but I had absolutely no idea I updated the story on Kyoko's birthday until someone in the comments pointed it out to me. Updating this chapter on this day of all days was just a happy coincidence. What a way to end things.


	16. Bonus Material

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is non-canon in relation to this story. This is a what-if chapter done for laughs. Enjoy the official Final Chapter of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long time coming. I figured I may as well finish this story now with the New Year rolling around. So Here we go. The final chapter of my story.

[Exit Room]

 

Monokuma: Good morning!

 

_The first thing that happens to me when I leave my room… Monokuma greets me._

 

Monokuma: So, how was your time in the _Storage Room of Love_? Was it hot? Was it stimulating? Come one, details! Forget all of that a gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell crap! You’re a healthy, young high school boy dammit! Gossip! Spill every last juicy, steamy detail!

 

Makoto: Huh? Oh… that’s right… I did visit that place with someone last night, didn’t I?

 

Monokuma: Oh! Silly me, it slipped my mind that what happened last night slipped your mind! You don’t remember your time in the Storage Room of Love at all, do you?

 

_That’s right. I forget everything that happens in that room every time I exit it that room. The same goes for the person who enters with me. It’s probably for the best considering that person starts fantasizing that I’m their ideal person and acts… differently. It would have been pretty painful for them if they did remember._

 

Monokuma: What a shame. You sure forgot some… interesting stuff.

 

Makoto: Huh? Wait… how would you know that?

 

Monokuma: Why? Oh, I was watching you.

 

Makoto: …

 

Monokuma: …

 

Makoto: …

 

Monokuma: … So, about last night…

 

Makoto: Wait a minute!

 

Monokuma: Whoa! Calm down! Bears have very sensitive hearing.

 

Makoto: Never mind that! What do you mean you were watching us!? You said there weren’t any cameras in there! There’s no way you could have been watching us!

 

Monokuma: Yeah… I lied.

 

Makoto: What!?

 

Monokuma: They’re just smaller and hidden better than the others. What, you think I would have these bulky, easy to see cameras pointing at you when you and your partner do the deed? Talk about a turn off. Unless… you know… you’re into that. Then maybe I can have a little something arranged.

 

Makoto: But… why?

 

Monokuma: I told you I was bored. I wanted to see what you freaks fantasize about. Also… I wanted to get a new… let’s call it…. motivation tool… for something I was planning for a future project. But I decided to scrap that idea and just mess with you guys instead. Upupupu.

 

_I’m not sure what he meant by “motivation tool,” but something tells me not to delve too deeply into it. I would have dropped the matter there if and just crawled back into bed if the second part of his taunt did not grab my attention._

 

Makoto: Mess with… _you guys_! What does that mean? Nobody else saw that footage… did they?

 

Monokuma: What!? Are you suggesting that I, your illustrious headmaster would be so depraved as to show my students questionable footage involving improper relationships between their own peers? What kind of educator do you think I am?

 

_A long moment passed between us. I gave no response, knowing he only gave that winded rebuttal just so he could set me up to respond with a retort._

 

Monokuma: Well… I did have a run in with your playmate from the storage room.

 

_Still I said nothing. I had a feeling I knew what was coming._

 

Monokuma: And I may have given them a copy of the footage.

 

_I knew it._

 

Monokuma: Welp, I’ll be on my way.

 

[Monokuma disappears]

 

_As if it had nothing to do with him, Monokuma nonchalantly turned the corner and left me by myself. And with that… my day just got that much more hectic. Oh boy, the next time I see that person is really going to be awkward._

 

 

**[Speak to Togami]**

 

Makoto: T-Togami-kun…

 

Byakuya: Oh… it’s you, Naegi.

 

_I spent time with Togami-kun last night. According to Monokuma he gave a copy of the footage to him, yet he doesn’t appear to be looking at me any differently._

 

Makoto: A… well… did Monokuma come to you with…

 

Byakuya: No he did not.

 

Makoto: Huh? But I just had a run in with Monokuma. He told me…

 

Byakuya: What ever that stuffed animal told you is not important.

 

Makoto: Huh? But I didn’t say what it was he told me about yet.

 

Byakuya: I’m sure whatever it was as pointless as usual.

 

Makoto: It’s just that… last night.

 

Byakuya: There was no last night!

 

Makoto: Huh?

 

Byakuya: Whatever the stuffed animal came to you for, whatever it told you about, whatever that so called “last night was,” it was simply non existent. And if you or Monokuma says otherwise, know that I can use all of the Togami influence to crush you several generations over. Do I make myself clear?

 

Makoto: Ah… y-yeah.

 

Byakuya: Good. Now be gone with you. We have nothing further to discuss.

 

_I see. So Togami-kun would prefer it if we just forget about everything. What kind of fantasy did he have? I better not pry too deeply._

 

 

**[Speak to Fukawa]**

 

Toko: Gack!

 

Makoto: H-Hello, Fukawa-san.

 

Toko: Y-You!

 

Makoto: Fukawa-san… d-did Monokuma by any chance…

 

Toko: S-Stay away from me!

 

Makoto: Huh?

 

Toko: W-Who do you t-think you are? Y-You’re not n-nearly as smooth as you think!

 

Makoto: What are you…?

 

Toko: Shut up! Y-You just want to make a fool out of me don’t you? Y-You think acting like that will m-make me lower my guard! W-Well it won’t! I’m onto you!

 

Makoto: I… I don’t know what you’re talking about!

 

Toko: I-Is this another trick? A-Are you going to launch a sneak attack of some kind?

 

Makoto: Why would I do that?

 

Toko: In the storage room… w-we don’t act like ourselves, but I know you do… y-you have the key. S-So it had to be some kind of trick. You were j-just messing with the poor brainwashed girl, weren’t you?

 

Makoto: I’m telling you I don’t know what you’re talking about.

 

Toko: Y-You don’t?

 

Makoto: We lose our memories when we leave that room. I don’t now what it is I did to you.

 

Toko: S-So you don’t remember?

 

Makoto: No, I don’t.

 

Toko: Y-You don’t remember what you did? I… I wasn’t myself… y-yet you were… and you still acted like that… y-you acted like… What the hell’s wrong with you!? Are you s-some sort of beast!? Will you go after anything you set your sights on? G-Get away from me!

 

_Fukawa-san then ran off in a panic before I could find out what it was I did. For the sake of her sanity, I figured it was better not to inquire any further._

 

 

**[Speak to Asahina]**

 

Makoto: Asahina-san.

 

Aoi: N-Naegi… kun…

 

Makoto: Eh? What’s wrong Asahina-san?

 

Aoi: S-So, Naegi-kun… d-do you know… what it was we… did last night?

 

Makoto: Ah… that’s right. Monokuma said that he has… footage of what we did. What exactly….

 

Aoi: So you don’t remember!?

 

Makoto: What?

 

Aoi: You don’t remember!? You really don’t remember anything!?

 

_She seems really frantic, and her face is completely red. What did she see in that recording? Did we… do something last night?_

 

Makoto: N-No, I don’t.

 

Aoi: I-I see…

 

_I can’t really tell what kind of look that is. Is that relief or disappointment? Is she relieved that I don’t remember doing something embarrassing, or mad that I did something to her?_

 

Makoto: A-Asahina-san… what did you see in that…?

 

Aoi: Forget it! There’s really no reason for you to remember!

 

Makoto: What!?

 

Aoi: Keep it forgotten! Just… just don’t remember anything at all!

 

Makoto: But… I-If I did something to you last night then maybe… I should do something to make it up to you.

 

Aoi: Make it up to me? L-Like how?

 

Makoto: I-I don’t know. Maybe like… listening to one request of yours, no matter what it is.

 

Aoi: Eek!

 

_She suddenly jumped back and put her arms around her chest in a panic. What’s with that reaction? Was it something I said?_

 

Aoi: … I… maybe I’ll take you up on that… just don’t go back your word.

 

_Seriously, what in the world happened last night?_

 

 

**[Speak to Kuwata]**

 

Makoto: Kuwata-kun.

 

Leon: Ah!

 

Makoto: Did Monokuma….

 

Leon: Show me some damn footage of us in that damn storage room! Yeah he did!

 

Makoto: I see. What did you…

 

Leon: Guy pact, here and now!

 

Makoto: Huh?

 

_Kuwata-kun leaned close and puts a hand around my shoulder._

 

Leon: No talking about it, not mentioning it, no referencing it, ever again!

 

Makoto: W-Was it that bad?

 

Leon: It wasn’t red light district if that’s what you’re worried about, but I ain’t letting any girls see it. Bad enough I went into that room with a dude, but if they see that I’ll get a whole new fan base of girls I don’t want.

 

Makoto: Um… okay…

 

Leon: So, we’re doing a guy pact.

 

_Unsure what to do next; I put my own arm around Kuwata-kun’s shoulder in response like what he did to me._

 

Leon: Huh? Ahh!

 

_He suddenly jumped back in surprise._

 

Leon: Stop doing that, dammit!

 

Makoto: Stop… doing that?

 

Leon: F-Forget it… let’s just not talk about it anymore!

 

_I did not understand that response, but with the pact made, I decided not to ask what it was that got him so riled up._

 

 

**[Speak to Owada]**

 

Mondo: Oh… ah shit.

 

Makoto: Owada-kun. Did Monokuma… show you something?

 

Mondo: Y-Yeah… he did.

 

Makoto: I see…

 

Mondo: Heh… I really made an ass outta myself.

 

Makoto: What do you mean?

 

Mondo: It’s just…. last night was just pretty weird. How should I say it? I probably would have spent part of the night hunting for some guys who pissed me off in a fantasy if not for you.

 

Makoto: I-Is that so?

 

_It sounds like whatever happened last night really got to him._

 

Mondo: Well, what’s done is done. Still, it was… really weird seeing who my ideal person is.

 

Makoto: You mean you didn’t know what you’re ideal person is like?

 

Mondo: Not really. I guess ya learn something new about yourself every day, huh?

 

Makoto: I suppose so.

 

Mondo: Anyway, don’t worry about what happened last too much. Let’s not give that shitty bear another reason to get under our skin.

 

Makoto: Right, I understand.

 

 

**[Speak to Maizono]**

 

Sayaka: N-Naegi… kun…

 

_Her face is red. What happened last night?_

 

Makoto: Maizono-san… did Monokuma… s-show you something?

 

Sayaka: Y-Yes… he did.

 

Makoto: I-I see…

 

Sayaka: …

 

Makoto: …

 

Sayaka: …

 

_This is way too awkward! Neither of us can look at the other in the eye. It’s obvious something happened, but she does not seem to want to say it. What happened?_

 

Makoto: I don’t remember what happed in the storage room. If I did something i-inappropriate to you… I apologize.

 

Sayaka: Well… how should I say it… You have nothing to apologize for. In fact… quite the gentleman.

 

Makoto: Gentleman? What did I do?

 

Sayaka: …

 

_She seems to be in deep contemplation. What is she thinking about?_

 

Sayaka: I think I’ll keep it to myself for now.

 

Makoto: What? Why?

 

Sayaka: I can’t let what happened last night become public knowledge and I’m not sure if you’ll use last night to blackmail me to do who knows what?

 

Makoto: What!? I would never…! I don’t even know what I did!

 

Sayaka: Just kidding. I know you’d never do something like that.

 

Makoto: I-I see. So… what did happen last night?

 

Sayaka: Like I said… I think it’s best I keep it to myself… for now at least. In the mean time… the whole experience has given me a lot to think about. Just be ready for my response.

 

_With a playful smile, she left me standing there more apprehensive than I was before._

 

 

**[Speak to Fujisaki]**

 

Chihiro: Oh… h-hello Naegi-kun…

 

Makoto: F-Fujisaki-san. Did Monokuma… show you anything?

 

Chihiro: Y-Yes…

 

Makoto: …

 

Chihiro: …

 

_This silence is so awkward! Did something happen or didn’t it?_

 

Makoto: Um… did something inappropriate happen between us?

 

Chihiro: N-No… we just talked.

 

Makoto: I see. So nothing extreme happened.

 

Chihiro: No, even when you pushed me down…

 

Makoto: What!? I pushed you down!?

 

Chihiro: N-No! Actually it’s more like I pulled you on top of me!

 

Makoto: Which is it!?

 

Chihiro: I mean… oh how embarrassing. Let’s just say we tripped.

 

Makoto: A-And what happened after we tripped?

 

Chihiro: … I…. I would rather not say…

 

_What in the world happened?_

 

Chihiro: Um… d-don’t worry about it! Everything that happened was all because of that weird room. I just hope I haven’t inconvenienced you in any way.

 

Makoto: No, you haven’t. I’m just worried about what this whole mess did to you. Monokuma clearly did this to mess with us.

 

Chihiro: You don’t have to worry. I won’t let Monokuma get to me. What kind of Aniki would I be if I weren’t tough enough to take Monokuma’s pranks?

 

Makoto: Aniki?

 

Chihiro: Oh… sorry… I meant Aneki. Anyway, I’ll be going now. Have a good day, Naegi-kun.

 

Makoto: Right…

 

_It looks like there’s nothing to concern myself with. Wait… what was that about being an Aneki?_

 

 

**[Speak to Yamada]**

 

Hifumi: Awawawa… Naegi Makoto-dono! I would like to apologize profusely for my behavior last night!

 

Makoto: Huh? You’re apologizing to me!?

 

Hifumi: Indeed! What I did was reprehensible! If there is anything I can do to make it up to you, just name it!

 

Makoto: What… happened exactly?

 

Hifumi: W-Well… I will have to learn to keep my passions in check!

 

Makoto: What’s that’s supposed to mean!?

 

Hifumi: It’s all about understanding my own personal feelings and keeping them in line. In addition, I must find a better way to channel them lest who knows what way they may come out?

 

Makoto: Yamada-kun! Speak plainly! I don’t understand what you’re saying!

 

Hifumi: For now I know what must be done. I must get the biggest bottle of cola I can find, guzzle it down, and contemplate. After contemplation, I must meditate on a way to make up to myself and the 2-D girls of the world.

 

Makoto: What do you mean? What does this have to do with me?

 

Hifumi: Fair thee well Naegi Makoto-dono! I shall treasure this experience always!

 

Makoto: Yamada-kun! You haven’t answered any of my questions yet! Yamada-kun… Yamada-kun!

 

 

**[Speak to Ludenberg]**

 

Makoto: Celes-san. D-Did… Monokuma come by with footage of what happen last night?

 

Celestia: …

 

Makoto: Celes-san?

 

Celestia: Naegi-kun… how are you feeling?

 

Makoto: How am… I feeling? Now that you mention it… my body is kind of sore. Why do you ask?

 

Celestia: I see....

 

_Why isn’t she looking me in the eye? Does she know something about why my body’s aching so much?_

 

Makoto: Celes-san? Is something wrong?

 

Celestia: Nothing at all. I admit you probably weren’t ready for that… initiation for your current rank, but it did cause me to reevaluate my standards as well as you. I must say I was impressed with what I saw. You certainly took my little ceremony well and were able to pass it with relative ease.

 

_Initiation? Ceremony? What does she mean?_

 

Makoto: What happened last…

 

Celestia: Shh… there’s no need for you to know. In fact, I think it’s better for you to live in ignorance for now.

 

_Why!? What happened!?_

 

Celestia: You seem worried. I assure you, there’s nothing to fret over. Our time together was quite… intimate.

 

Makoto: Intimate how!?

 

Celestia: Let’s just say… I wouldn’t mind going back in again…. Although let’s not return for some time. Your body may need some time to recover.

 

_Then the reason why my body is aching so much is because of last night!?_

 

Celestia: In the mean time, would you like lunch? It will be my treat.

 

_What did she do to me!?_

 

 

**[Speak to Hagakura]**

 

Yasuhiro: Yo, Naegi-cchi… seriously last night was pretty crazy.

 

Makoto: Did something happen?

 

Yasuhiro: Nothing too bad. We just talked a bit… oh, and I told your fortune.

 

Makoto: My fortune? Wait; if it’s a fortune in that room, would it come true?

 

Yasuhiro: I… I’m actually not sure. I mean, it’s a fantasy so it’s probably a fantasy fortune.

 

Makoto: I see…

 

Yasuhiro: But who knows. My predictions are 30% accurate. It may come true after all.

 

Makoto: And what did you predict?

 

Yasuhiro: Well… you had to have seen it yourself. It’s not really something I can say out loud.

 

_He seemed bashful about it. I wonder what it was he saw. Well, I suppose he has his own. It has to do with me, but I don’t think I’ll pry too deeply._

                             

Yasuhiro: Anyway, about your fee.

 

Makoto: What fee?

 

Yasuhiro: The fee for the fortune telling of course.

 

Makoto: I still have to pay you for a fantasy fortune!?

 

 

**[Speak to Ogami]**

 

Sakura: …

 

Makoto: H-Hello Ogami-san. Did Monokuma come by?

 

Sakura: He did. It appears as though I acted rather… unlike myself.

 

Makoto: What do you mean?

 

Sakura: … Nothing. It’s just… Monokuma’s room was more affective than I originally anticipated. I will have to train my mind to make it more resilient to such tricks.

 

Makoto: Was what happened last night that bad?

 

Sakura: No. It did however bring up some… personal memories from the past.

 

_Ogami-san stood silently for a moment as if in thought._

 

Makoto: Is it… something you want to talk about?

 

Sakura: Hmm… I suppose you can call it… a concern I have. Watching that footage reminded me of what it is I train for.

 

Makoto: Is that so.

 

Sakura: Sorry, ignore my ramblings. Thank you for tolerating me.

 

Makoto: It’s no problem. I’m always here if you need to speak.

 

Sakura: … That you are.

 

 

**[Speak to Ishimaru]**

 

Kiyotaka: Naegi-kun!

 

Makoto: Huh!?

 

Kiyotaka: I would like to humbly apologize for the behavior I displayed while we were both in that accursed room last night!

 

Makoto: W-What are you talking about?

 

Kiyotaka: I thought my higher morals would allow me to better resist the pull of that room and thus give me the ability to overcome its affect on the minds of the students! Obviously it was not enough!

 

Makoto: What do you…?

 

Kiyotaka: How could I not have the ability to overcome Monokuma and his tricks!? I’ll never seal that room at this rate!

 

Makoto: Well… I…

 

Kiyotaka: No! I cannot think like that! My moment of weakness should not be the end of my crusade, do you not agree?

 

Makoto: Uh… yes?

 

Kiyotaka: I see! You’re right! We should band together in an even stronger united front! Only then can we obtain victory over this degeneracy! Excellent thinking, Naegi-kun!

 

Makoto: What? Me?

 

Kiyotaka: Worry not! We shall try again when I have learned to over come my weakness! Monokuma shall not have his way!

 

_Ishimaru-kun then left leaving me wondering what in the world just happened._

 

 

**[Speak to Enoshima]**

 

Junko: Y-Yo… Naegi…

 

Makoto: Enoshima-san… have you seen…

 

Junko: A video by that freaky bear… yeah I saw it.

 

Makoto: I-I see…

 

Junko: Honestly, how did you even get me into that room in the first place? Are you secretly a playboy behind that rabbit-like demeanor?

 

Makoto: I… wouldn’t say that.

 

Junko: Well I guess it would be fair to call you a rabbit considering how you went at it last night.

 

Makoto: Huh!?

 

Junko: Kidding, just kidding. Or am I? You don’t remember what we did last night at all, do you?

 

Makoto: No… I don’t.

 

Junko: … I see…

 

_She seems upset._

 

Makoto: Is something wrong? Nothing bad happened last night did it?

 

Junko: What? No, nothing at all. It’s just… a shame you didn’t remember.

 

Makoto: Huh!? W-What do you mean by that?

 

Junko: Who know?

 

Makoto: Huh? Are you… inviting me back into the room?

 

Junko: … we’ll see.

 

Makoto: It might become awkward if we go back. We know Monokuma will be watching us next time.

 

Junko; Yeah… that bear did make fun of me nonstop for what we did.

 

_Enoshima-san went silent for a moment as if in thought._

 

Junko: You know what, screw that perverted bear! If I want to make a return trip, let him watch! If he wants to make fun of me afterwards, then let him. I can take any verbal abuse he hurls at me!

 

Makoto: I see. That’s pretty admirable of you, Enoshima-san.

 

Junko: T-Thanks.

 

_Another awkward pause settled as Enoshima-san took the compliment._

 

Junko: So… if you ever want a return trip, I won’t be totally against it.

 

Makoto: Huh?

 

Junko: Just… something to keep in mind.

 

_With that, Enoshima-san left leaving me baffled and embarrassed. Maybe she’s teasing me again, but if we do go back, I may take her up on her offer._

 

 

**[Speak to Kirigiri]**

 

Makoto: K-Kirigiri-san…

 

Kyoko: Ah, Naegi-kun. I assume you are here because of Monokuma?

 

Makoto: Y-yeah. So he did give you a video of… what we did last night?

 

Kyoko: Indeed. I saw the whole scene transpire.

 

Makoto: I see. B-By any chance… did anything happen?

 

Kyoko: What do you mean by _anything_?

 

Makoto: It’s just, I don’t remember anything that happened last night and… I just…

 

Kyoko: I see. Knowing you, you want to know if you did anything to me you feel need to apologize for, is that right?

 

Makoto: W-Well…

 

Kyoko: Let me put your fears to rest; you didn’t do anything that warrants an apology. Frankly I don’t understand your need to apologize.

 

Makoto: Are you sure? I mean… y-you may not have been yourself when you were in that room. And I…

 

Kyoko: You were worried you may have just gone along with the mood and done something to me the clear minded me would not have approved of, am I right?

 

Makoto: Y-Yeah. Kind of.

 

Kyoko: Honestly, have a little more confidence in yourself. Didn’t I enter that room with you while I was in my right mind? That means I had at least some idea about what would have happened if we went in there together, is that not true?

 

Makoto: I-I see. You do have a point.

 

Kyoko: So there’s nothing for you to worry about. I knew what I was getting into when I entered the room with you, and nothing has changed. Whatever happened was the result of the choices of both parties mutual understanding.

 

Makoto: I understand. I’m sorry for worrying so much.

 

Kyoko: And you still found something to apologize for. Well, I suppose that’s just like you.

 

_She gave a small smile as she watched me awkwardly apologize._

 

Makoto: So… what did happen?

 

Kyoko: Hmm… I think I’ll keep it to myself for now. I’ll tell you a little later.

 

Makoto: Later when?

 

_She looks away from me with her face a shade of red._

 

Kyoko: When I feel you are ready to handle the responsibility.

 

Makoto: Huh? What does that mean?

 

Kyoko: I’ll leave that to your imagination.

 

_With finality, Kirigiri-san made her exit leaving me embarrassed and confused. Even after all the time we spent together, she’s still a mystery to me._

 

 

[ **END** ]

* * *

 

**[Play Video]**

 

???: What’s this?

 

_My day began so normally. Well, as normal as one gets on this Island. I was out taking a stroll on the beach when I noticed a small bottle sticking out in the sand. Picking it up and emptying its contents, I discovered two items. The first was a strange key with a ribbon that looked like a cross between a heart and that strange bear that our 'teacher' got into a fight with on the first day here. The next item was a rolled up parchment. When I unrolled it, a map of the island was imprinted on one side. On the corner was an image of that bear wearing a pirate’s hat as well as a small note._

 

_“To Whom It May Concern:”_

 

_“Xs marks the spot where you will find the greatest treasure of this island! Gather your friends and discover something new. Bring the key, it will be important. Upupupu”_

 

[Two students appear]

 

_I see Komaeda and Nanami coming towards me._

 

Nagito: Hey, Hinata-kun. What’s that you have there?

 

Hajime: It’s a map. I found it in a bottle.

 

Nagito: Really? That's cliché, but appropriate for the setting. What do you think, Nanami-san?

 

Chiaki: Hmm… could this be a hidden quest?

 

Hajime: I don’t think that’s the case. Do you remember that bear Usami was fighting when we first came here? His image is on this map.

 

_I showed them the map and gave them a moment to look it over._

 

Chiaki: Do you think we should inform Usami about this?

 

Nagito: Wait a minute. I think we should follow it and see where it takes us.

 

Hajime: Are you sure about that? That bear from before seemed like trouble. If this map is from him, should we really be following it?

 

Nagito: What’s the problem? Whoever dropped it took the time to draw it and wait for us to find it. So why waste a perfectly good opportunity to do something exciting?

 

Hajime: Even if it’s from that troublesome bear?

 

Nagito: Why so concerned? You’re all Ultimates. You can overcome anything with very little effort. But that’s just my opinion. Why don’t I gather everyone else and see what they have to say?

 

Chiaki: The map did say to "gather our friends."

 

Hajime: But where does it lead?

 

_I scanned the map for some kind of clue. IThe map did say look for the Xs. At first I thought the fact that the X was written in plural was a typo, but then I discovered it was intentional. There was more than one X… or rather, there were three of them around a point on the map. That was already a red flag that whatever this was a map to would be either weird, stupid, or both. The second indication came from what was written next to the Xs. Pink letters spelled out two words that both confused and disturbed me._

 

Hajime: … Love Cabin?

 

[... **to be continue** ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a fun story. I may do a sequel later, but not for a while. Until next time, let me know what you all think. 
> 
> Happy New Year, and Happy Birthday to Hinata Hajime. As a present, you get the Key of Love. 
> 
> Until next time.


End file.
